Spoils of War
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Prince Quatre of Sudest and his Advisor have recieved a set of very ineresting gifts. Warnings: Yoai, 3x4 and 1x2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dammit! I confess I've been hording Gundam Wing! It's **_MINE ALL MINE MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** No not really, but that's ok cause Sunrise does.

AN: Hey all thanks for reading my stories and don't forget to review, it's the only thing keepin' us authors goin'. You might find this story a little off the wall 'cause I'd seen a really boring trend and decided to break it. Comments and criticisms welcome, flames will be fought fire with fire.

Warnings: Yoai, bondage (not that kind!), AU to the max, and maybe a little lemonade later.

__

Italics denotes thoughts.

Spoils of War

Quatre sighed as he watched the city below the castle. The bustle of the marketplace with it's shouting merchants and the happy laughter of children playing brought a smile to the prince's face. The hot summer sun shone through the palace's windows bathing the prince in it's golden light. His serene smile faded into a slight frown as the very day sounds of Sudest faded into silence. In the still quiet Quatre could hear the sounds of a large number of horses, wagons, and soldiers.

A cheer erupted from the people as the gates of the palace were opened and the Sudest army marched in. Quatre's frown deepened as he watched numerous horse drawn wagons enter. They had left with a relatively small number of wagons. The war had been a "profitable" one. The young heir sighed; he failed to see how a blood bath could be considered profitable. The lives lost were more precious than all the riches they could possibly win. Another melancholy exhale passed Quatre's lips as the wagons and soldiers stopped in the palace courtyard. It would be expected that he make an appearance to welcome the soldiers back.

The soft shuffle of footsteps reached the prince's ears. _Great, already here to pick me up. _He thought dejectedly. 

"Your Majesty,"

Turning Quatre saw his personal advisor and best friend, Duo flanked by two guards. They bowed before Duo continued.

"The soldiers have returned from the war."

"Yes, I watched them come in."

"Duke Dermail has requested an audience with you. My presence was also requested."

"Where is Duke Dermail now?"

"He awaits us in the courtyard."

"Then let's go see what he wants shall we?"

"As you wish Your Highness." Duo nodded then turned to his escorts. "You're dismissed."

With a nod and a parting bow the two armed men left the prince and his advisor. As soon as the guards were out of earshot the two began talking again.

"Quatre," Duo began, "I don't know what Dermail wants, all I know is it can't be good."

"I agree," Quatre replied as they walked. "He hates you for being chosen as my personal advisor instead of him. And he hates me for choosing you!"

As they neared the courtyard the happy chatter of soldiers come home was deafening. With a nod to each other Duo and Quatre resumed their roles of Crown Prince and Royal Advisor. The talking immediately died as Quatre and Duo emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Your Highness." Duke Dermail greeted stepping forward. The Duke was a tall man with white hair, a receding hairline, and bushy bread that would have probably made him look friendly if it weren't for the sarcastic smirk on his lips and disgust in his eyes.

"Duke Dermail," Quatre returned nodding in respect.

"As you know sire, the war we have been waging against the Kingdom of Nord has ended. I have brought a gift back for His Highness and his Advisor."

Quatre felt ready to groan out loud. He knew Dermail was only trying to win his favor, and what would Quatre do with more treasure? He watched bored, as Dermail waved the two nearest officers toward one of his private wagons. The clatter of chains from within the wagon confused the royal heir. _What could he have brought to require chains? _The prince wondered.

The two soldiers emerged with two more boys and Quatre and Duo's eyes widened in shock as the two where forced to their knees in front of them.

"Yes impressive aren't they?" the Duke smiled misreading the twin looks of horror on the prince and advisor's faces. The taller russet haired boy was clothed in the dark green uniform of a soldier. The other who was slightly shorter with messy mahogany locks wore an identical uniform in dark blue. "I know soldiers are rarely spared as slaves, but these two were so exquisite I knew they should be yours."

Quatre glanced over at Duo and saw the braided boy was glaring at Dermail in disgust. Quatre knew how against slavery the violet-eyed boy was; Duo would rather die than keep a slave. However, Quatre had to consider the slaves. If they did not except them, Dermail would take them home…Quatre shuddered reflexively and swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. Duo's voice snapped Quatre's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Duke Dermail…" Duo ground out trying to stay civil. "We don't—"

"Know how to thank you for your generous gift." Quatre cut in, smiling forcefully at the older man.

"Your Highness?!?!" Duo gasped.

"Really you are too kind."

"Your Majesty!" Duo seethed, hissing.

"Take them to the baths, clean and clothe them, then send them to our rooms." Quatre directed to the present guard. The two men nodded before dragging the two slaves to their feet and forcing them through the palace doors and down the hall. Quatre turned back to the Duke.

"Thank you again sir. I would love to stay and discuss the war's outcome but I must go."

"Yes," Duo agreed grabbing Quatre's arm and glaring at him. "He has a few pressing matters to attend to…"

With that Duo pulled Quatre back into the palace. Walking rapidly down the corridor Duo began his "royal" dressing down.

"Quatre how could you except a slave from that slime-ball! Why I should just…mpphff!"

"Shhh…." Quatre hushed holding his hand to Duo's mouth. "Despite what you may think I did not enjoy kissing up to Dermail. Look this place is too public. I'll explain in private."

Nodding Duo followed Quatre to their private halls. Selecting a deserted sitting room Quatre collapsed into the nearest chair. Duo came and stood before him, looking down at Quatre as if he were an errant child.

"So, explain."

"Duo, they are prisoners of war, right?" Quatre rubbed his temples to ease his headache. 

"Yeah, so?"

"Can war slaves be set free?"

"Not for at least ten years, so!"

"Where would they have gone if we didn't except them?"

"Probably to Dermail or one of his friends, so?!"

"Duo, who would you prefer as a master, yourself for Dermail?"

"Myself, so?!?!" Quatre what do these bizarre questions have to do with them?"

"Everything! Dermail treats his servants horribly. And he keeps them until they die. At least with us they have some hope of humanity. If I could I'd abolish slavery but I can't. Not yet anyway. Until then I'll do what I can. While they are still slaves they won't have to go through what most slaves do."

Duo had staggered to a chair across from Quatre as the realization had set in. Duo regarded the prince a moment.

"You're right…I hate it when you're right." Duo smiled warily.

"All right now that our little argument has been resolved, what are we going to do about our little 'present.'"

Duo shrugged helplessly, "I only hope they don't try any of my stunts. Remember, Quat, these guys are trained soldiers. And I know they can't be happy."

"And people wonder why I choose you as my personal advisor." Quatre smiled at his best friend who returned the look wholeheartedly. "Well since it will take a while for them to get ready would you like to play a game?"

"Game?" Duo perked up. "What kind of game?"

"This kind," Quatre replied pulling a board from under the low table between them. The black and white marble that made up the chessboard was dull and scratched from many games.

"Oh Quatre!" Duo groaned as the small blonde began to set up the pieces. "You always win!"

"I do not always win," Quatre protested, "And even if I do it gets annoyingly boring always winning." Please Duo, just one game?"

"On all right." Duo rolled his eyes. 

Soon Quatre's "one game" turned into several.

"Quatre that's seven straight wins. Can we call it a day?" Duo beseeched.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry I kept you Duo, though you are improving."

"Thanks Q," Duo replied flatly, standing and stretching. "I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"Not coming to dinner, Duo? I thought you never skipped a meal." Quatre teased.

"I don't and won't. I'm having mine sent up to me." Duo grinned.

Laughing Quatre put the game away and stood as well. "You just don't want to have to go to the banquet. 'Cause you and I both know it'll go on for hours with the war celebrations. Come on admit it, you just don't want to have to deal with all those people."

"You're right." Duo replied snappishly. "I don't relish the thought of seeing G again."

Quatre's, eyes widened in surprise. "Oh Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about him."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Duo smiled genially but a certain sadness lingered. "I'll catch you later Quat."

"Bye Duo," Quatre called as the door closed. Heading out the opposite door Quatre turned down a very familiar hallway. Reaching his bedchambers Quatre opened the door and slipped inside. Walking past the first room he unclipped his cloak and threw it on his large four-poster bed. Turning to his favorite sit by a large picture window Quatre was surprised to find it already occupied.

  



	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's taking so long I don't really like to type.

Disclaimer: Hell why doesn't Sunrise just give us the rights to them. It would make things so much easier.

__

Italics denotes thoughts

* * * * * Denotes scene change

Spoils of War Ch: 2

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting." Quatre greeted the boy, belatedly remembering being given a slave. The boy shrugged indifferently. He was tall, taller than Quatre by at least two or three inches. Deep green eyes –_Emeralds _Quatre thought absently- and a finely sculpted face stared back at the prince, or the half that Quatre could see. The left side was covered by a long cinnamon colored bang. He was clothed in traditional slave's garb, though Quatre found it a little impractical. The vest was hunter green, trimmed and embroidered with gold. The pants were a simple off-white color and flared out along the hip and leg, tied at the waist by a hunter green sash and gathered at the ankles. The long green ends trailing from the knotted belt brushed against the floor. A gold slave's collar encircled his throat and a pair of gold cuffs were on his wrists. A small bit of wire was twisted into loops around his right bicep. As customary his feet were bare. Quatre could see the powerful muscles that had made this boy, who couldn't be much older than himself, a soldier.

The gold he wore highlighted his bronze skin: so much darker than Quatre's or most people's skin in Sudest. The dark skin, unusual eye color, and looks in general made this boy what most slave traders call an exotic catch. Quatre sighed and turned away. He couldn't remember any delegate from Nord looking remotely as exotic as the boy in front of him.

Trowa closely examined his new…master? He shrugged, _I suppose Heero and I could escape, but a whole lot of good that would do. _ Their horses and weapons had been taken away. Trowa silently pitied the man who had the task of caring for his horse. Trowa smirked as his eyes traveled over the crown prince. Short was the first word to come to mind, second was delicate. The boy had a willowy build and a distinctly effeminate look. The short, light blonde locks that rivaled sunshine and large cerulean eyes on an adorable heart-shaped face, combined with the fairest skin Trowa had ever seen and rose tinting on his cheeks and lips made the boy look nothing short of angelic. The rest of the prince was just as delicate. Under the loose blue shirt and white pants he wore, Trowa could see he was slender and built more like the fairer sex. His hands and feet were small as well. But Trowa knew better than to trust looks. A pretty heart could hide a cruel heart. When the blonde spoke his gentle voice was thick with the soft accent of Sudest. 

Trowa noted how uncomfortable the prince was and wondered if he had caused that discomfort. Quatre shuffled to his bed and flopped onto it, face first. 

"I'm sorry," Quatre's voice muffled until he rolled onto his side to gaze at his slave. "I haven't even asked your name. Mine is Quatre Rebarba Winner."

"What does it matter…" The boy replied quietly. His voice was soft and didn't have the hard clipped tones prominent in the Nord kingdom.

"I'd still like to know." Quatre pressed.

"As you wish…master." Quatre saw the boy wince as he said master and sighed in sympathy. "Trowa Barton."

"Trowa…" Quatre murmured the name experimentally. "And what is your companion's name, Trowa?"

"Heero Yuy, master." Another wince. They sat in awkward silence a few minutes before Quatre sighed loudly.

"I'm failing at this aren't I?" Quatre smiled propping his chin on his hand.

"Pardon?" Trowa looked up, mild surprise on his stony features.

"I've never had a slave before." Quatre admitted dismissively. "I don't quite know what to do with you…Sorry," Quatre flinched, and Trowa was surprised by the apology. "I'm referring to you as if you were livestock or an object. You're a human and as such you should be treated as one."

A small smile graced Trowa's face but he said nothing. After several minutes of silence Quatre spoke again.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Trowa seemed to consider the question but before he had a chance to answer a knock came through the door.

"Yes?" Quatre called standing and walking to the door.

"His Highness' presence is requested in the dining hall for the banquet." A servant replied.

"The banquet! I forgot! I'll be there in the moment, thank you." Quatre called through the door before rushing back into the bedroom. "I've got to get down to the dining hall." Quatre explained to Trowa as he pulled his cloak back on. " I don't think you'd like to come. It's not very pleasant, even for me."

Quatre was hastily attaching several platinum bracelets to his wrists.

"Slaves sit at their master's feet and only eat if they are fed…I HATE FORMALS! Where is that damned circlet?!" Quatre had snapped a platinum chain, from which a charm dangled, around his neck and was searching frantically for his circlet. He cried out triumphantly as he pulled a ring of platinum from a drawer and placed it on his head. "I'll have something sent up to you ok?"

Trowa nodded and Quatre flashed him a smile before darting out the door. If Trowa was anything it was confused. The prince was nothing like the annoying, ignorant boy Dermail had described but then the Duke hadn't exactly been a peach either so really anyone was probably better than him. Trowa found it hard to believe he was His Highness' first slave. But still something about the blonde's behavior was off. He had treated Trowa as an equal not a possession. Watching the sunset Trowa decided that Quatre might not be all he appeared.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Duo grumbled under his breath as he strode down the hall; a stack of paper under one arm a heavy bag in the other. When he'd left Quatre he had planned to disappear into his rooms for the night. But Rashid had caught him in the hall and insisted giving him the war report, then the Prime Minister's servant had sought him out and dragged him to Prime Minister Treize who had wanted his opinion on the dining hall decorations and the food. After checking over both and fixing all the glitches in seating and such Duo had told the cook to send two plates of food up to his room. The cook had given him an odd look but had promised to do so.

The advisor would have gone to his room immediately but knew that his slave would need more clothing. Stopping at the place seamstress' room Duo had been pleasantly surprised when they had turned out to be prepared for the request with several outfits. He also requested the clothes the slaves had originally arrived in be cleaned, mended, and returned. Collecting the package Duo began heading back to his room. Reaching the door he sighed in relief. Unlocking the door Duo hauled his bundles into a strangely dark room.

Dropping the papers and package on his bed, Duo crossed the room and threw aside the curtains. 

"Why are ya' sittin' here in the dark?"" Duo asked the boy sitting directly behind him on the edge of his bed. Stony blue eyes stared impassively at him from under a mass of unruly mahogany locks. No answer. Duo shrugged "Not big on talking? Ok, whatever floats your boat I always say."

Unclipping the black cloak from around his shoulders Duo shook it out. "Hey, could you be a sweetheart and hang that up for me please?" Duo tossed the length of black clothe at the boy who caught it and gave him a puzzled look before standing and hanging the article on a nearby peg.

"Thanks" Duo called as he collected the discarded paperwork and placed it on his desk. After arranging the stacks of paper into a state of semi, sort of, not really order Duo turned to appraise his "gift".

The boy was roughly Duo's size but a little more powerfully built with the finely tapered muscles of a soldier. The dark chocolate locks spiked sporadically down shadowing his eyes, which were piercing midnight blue. Sharp defined his features, hard and serious. Duo noted he was robed in a traditional slave's outfit, which tickled Duo's sense of the ridiculous. A dark blue vest trimmed with silver designs covered most of the boy's upper body. A long dark blue sash held up the loose off-white pants, the trailing ends dangled around the boy's ankles. Below the gathered ankles he wore no shoes, as was the tradition. A silver cuff encircled each wrist and a slave's collar, also silver, was clasped around his throat. In the red-gold glow of the setting sun Duo could truly appreciate the dark tan the other possessed. A quick glance down at his own hands revealed pale peach.

From a slave trader's point of view the boy was a rare find and worth a pretty penny, from the average owner's point of view he was an expensive catch and a beautiful trophy, but Duo saw him as neither. He saw a potential friend.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. What's your name?" The braided boy grinned cheerily.

"Heero Yuy," the low voice rolled with a heavy Estern accent, not a Nord accent.

_Come to think of it, _Duo mused, _He doesn't look remotely Northern. _His skin and hair were fair too dark. Most people from Nord were fair all over with strangely colored eyes.

Heero similarly assessed his "master", Duo. The advisor was about his height and had large expressive violet eyes and a heart-shaped face. The yard long rope of chestnut hair had been the first thing Heero had spotted when Duo took off his mantle. Heero briefly wondered why the advisor kept it hidden under the long black garment. Without it Heero could see that Duo was slender in build though not delicate. Heero could sense a strange underlying strength in him. Heero was surprised to see the royal advisor, a rather high and important person, was a boy who looked no older than himself. 

He wore a black shirt and pants of a style that differed greatly from normal Sudest or even Nord clothing. The shirt fit loosely over his arms and chest but laced up the front. The pants were tight, fitting the long legs snuggly. He wore a pair of black shoes that were heavier than the usual every day slippers and sandals of most people. In fact they resembled riding boots. Heero had a feeling the clothes were specially made just for Duo. 

Duo's behavior confused Heero even more. He acted like a friendly acquaintance rather than the conniving, cruel master Dermail had complained about. But then Dermail could hardly be trusted.

After a moment Duo nodded turning back to the desk.

"I'm sorry Heero, but tonight you've got a pretty poor excuse for a roomie. I told Quat that I had some work to do, and as I said before I never lie. So why don't you make yourself comfortable, it's gonna be a long night."

Picking up the nearest document Duo began to peruse the script.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another chapter done! Thank you god!

__

Italics denotes thoughts

***** Denotes scene change

Ch. 3: Spoils of War

Quatre yawned boredly as the meal went on and on. Actually the meal was over this was after dinner dance and conversation. As he'd promised, Quatre had stopped by the kitchens before the banquet to send something up for Trowa. The cook had given him an odd look that clearly stated that it was not common castle gossip that he'd acquired a slave, yet. Well it would have spread to most of the household by morning. The royal court, however, was another matter. It would take an official court appearance for them to except Trowa. 

_Trowa… _Quatre's curiosity was getting the better of him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know more about Trowa and Heero. How did they become soldiers so young? Why were they in Nord? Where were they really from?

"Your Highness?"

Quatre was dragged from his thoughts by duty.

"Yes Lady Dorothy?" 

"Would you like to dance with me?"

_Heaven help me…_ Quatre rolled his eyes. Nodding listlessly Quatre stood and led her out to the dance floor. As he moved through the dance with practiced ease Quatre examined his dance partner. She had originally been a delegate from the Nord Kingdom but after the war broke out she had been invited to stay. She gave Quatre the creeps. While she was always polite something about her reminded Quatre of a snake waiting to strike.

She was pretty he supposed with hair as long as Duo's and lighter than his own, sharp features, gray eyes, and ghostly pale skin. But then he could hardly talk; she had darker skin than he. No, Trowa looked nothing like her or him so where had he come from?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They ate in silence, which struck Heero as strange. Duo hadn't really stopped talking even while he'd been working, muttering to himself and Heero the entire time. When a servant had brought them dinner the look of shock on her face upon seeing Heero sitting on Duo's bed had made the blue-eyed boy wonder. The braided boy was nothing close to what he had expected. He was intelligent but more than that he was… was…

Duo cleared his throat, setting his dishes aside. "I'm no fool Heero, so tell me. What is the real reason Dermail gave you to me?"

He was shrewd. Heero set aside his own, almost untouched plate.

"He never told the _slaves_ what his intentions were." The word slaves was given a distinct twist.

"It figures, he thinks slaves are second class and to stupid to understand anything." Sighing Duo stood and looked out the window. Heero raised a questioning eyebrow at this seemingly contradictory statement, but said nothing. "What is he getting at…I wonder…"

Fingering the draperies around the window Duo looked out at the courtyard. The sun had gone down a little while ago and the soft flickering light of candles cast dancing shadows around the room.

"Look I know you can't be happy with this series of circumstances, but… I'll try to make this bearable." 

Before Heero could comment Duo had strode to a large curtain made of what looked like black silk. Pulling it aside revealed a small room of sorts. A large bed with black and crimson silk sheets took up most of the space. The ceiling was low and hung with more silk curtains. From the wall several chains of iron fell to the floor, bolted securely. 

"This is where you sleep, the chest at the end is where you put your stuff. Oh, by the way I picked this up from the seamstress on my way up." Duo explained grabbing the package from the bed and handing it to Heero. "Your uniform or whatever you came here in is being washed and mended for you. There should also be a set of gold slave's jewelry in there too."

Moving to take off the collar and cuffs Heero saw Duo reach out to help but he recoiled before actually touching Heero. After struggling with the collar a few minutes Heero felt gentle hands bat his away before moving to the clasp.

"There's a trick to it." Duo's voice was oddly quiet and subdued. "If you press on the latch instead of pulling on it, it'll snap open."

Heero heard a soft click and the ring of metal fell into his hands. Taking it from him, Duo threw the silver collar into the chest after he kicked it open. Holding one of Heero's wrists Duo worked the clasp open.

"You can't open these one-handed, trust me I know."

After removing bot cuffs and throwing them in the chest Duo picked up the package of clothing and opened it, putting most of the outfits away except a pair of pants similar to the ones Heero was wearing now, save they were dark blue. After lighting a candle on a wall sconce, Duo ducked out of the room, closing the curtain. Taking the hint Heero undressed and put the clothes in the chest before slipping into the silk pants.

Pushing aside the curtain, Heero exited the small alcove. Heero could see Duo's silhouette moving behind a dressing screen. It would be a simple task to kill the violet-eyed boy, but if he did so soon after being named the boy's slave, he'd be the prime suspect.

"Oh, hey! Didn't see ya there." Duo smiled after moving out from behind the screen. He wore loose black pants and a large baggy shirt. Placing his used clothes in a wicker hamper, Duo moved back to his desk, passing Heero on the way. He seemed ordinary enough; there was just something about him that spoke of experience beyond years. Neither Heero nor Duo was fooled by appearances. Deciding to wait Heero bade Duo goodnight and went to bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Quatre groaned as he slipped into his room. Shuffling to his bed he did a nosedive straight into the covers.

"I hate formals!" Quatre exclaimed into the sheets.

"You said that already."

Quatre jumped at the quiet voice and spotted Trowa still seated on the small couch before the window.

"Did you even move?" Quatre asked exasperated. Trowa gave him an odd look and nodded at a small low table. Upon it's polished marble surface a tray sat with several dishes, many untouched.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, I ate what I recognized."

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks for the vote of confidence."

A yawn broke through his speech.

"I believe you're tired master."

"Well you would be too if you had had to dance and fend off touchy matters for hours." Quatre grumbled.

"Touchy matters?"

"Mmmmm-hmmmm. Both personal and political. My personal views on public issues and my availability. Stuff like that." 

"Availability? I'm afraid I don't understand master."

Quatre looked at Trowa a moment before answering. "How available am I for marriage. It's expected I take a wife."

"I suppose you don't want to get married master." Trowa's lips twitched as he saw the look on Quatre's face.

"No, and what's with all this master stuff? My name is Quatre, just Quatre. Not master, OR Your Highness, OR majesty so don't even try those.

"But in the court's presence…"

"Fine," Quatre cut in. "When we're alone or with Duo, you can call me by my given name, Duo does. And that is only because I don't relish the idea of you getting hurt because of me."

Trowa nodded and remembered the package that had been brought with dinner.

"Quatre?"

"Hmmm?"

"A package was delivered with my dinner."

"A package? Oh, it must be your other clothes."

Trowa nodded again, and remained silent. Quatre yawned again and got up to retrieve a pair of silk pants from a dresser. Slipping out of his clothes Quatre pulled the sleeping clothes on.

"There's a room behind the gold…curtain…?" Quatre lifted his head, looking around the room for Trowa, and nearly had a heart attack when the curtain beside him was pushed open. He wore a pair of tan silk sleeping pants and Quatre stared at the scars on Trowa's body. There weren't that many but they stood out vividly on the dark skin. Quatre tore his eyes away once he realized he'd been staring and mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry…"

Trowa shrugged, "What's done is done."

"But that must have hurt." Quatre said walking towards Trowa and laying a hand over a long white line. That wound had been the glancing blow of a long sword during battle; Trowa could remember the event perfectly. He'd fallen off his horse and was standing when a soldier from Sudest rode up and brought the blade down. Trowa felt searing pain as the blade sliced through his skin. He heard a gasp and was immediately back at the palace, in front of Quatre.

He was surprised to see the prince's large blue-green eyes were clouded with tears, a hand held over his heart the other trailed down the length of the scar, feeling the rough texture of healing skin. Their eyes met and Quatre jerked his hand away like he'd been scalded.

"I'm sorry…" the gentle voice quivered slightly. "I didn't mean to…"

"What did you do?" Trowa was a little shaken as well. 

"I can…can um…sense things." Quatre replied licking his dry lips nervously.

"Sense what?"

"Feelings usually, but only as long as their very strong. But, I've never done that before."

"Done what?" Trowa persisted.

"Seen through another's eyes. Experienced an entire memory, if anything I usually only see vague concepts in emotional patterns." Quatre sighed sitting down. "My head hurts."

"Probably mental strain. Quatre who else knows about this talent?"

"My empathy? Duo, that's it. It doesn't happen often."

"You don't control it?"

A shake of the head answered Trowa, along with a loud groan.

"I have the worst headache."

"Well before you pass out, could you take these off of me?"

Quatre cracked an eye open and saw Trowa holding out his wrists on which the gold cuffs rested. Reaching up he unhooked the clasps and handed the bracelets back before crawling under the covers.

"Goodnight, Trowa." He called snuggling into the covers before closing his eyes. Trowa watched as the blonde's breathing evened out to the deep, steady rhythm of sleep. In the flickering candlelight Trowa studied Quatre's face relaxed in sleep. The strangely black lashes dark on skin as pale as the fresh lilies in Trowa's vague memories, the lips standing out pale pink and curved into a full cupid's bow. There was an identical light coloring over the cherubic cheeks. He was beautiful by any human standards and so small! Trowa's eyes traveled over the length of Quatre's body, he was curled on his side looking miniscule in the massive bed.

Shaking his head at the strange thoughts, Trowa returned to his curtained room. Ducking to avoid hitting his head, he placed the last of the jewelry away before climbing into the absurdly large bed and falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I hate typing.  I have to do this during my lunch hour at my school.  The computer keys stick and the programs are crap.  Is this Satan's idea of a sick joke?  Probably. Oh well on with the next chapter.

Spoils of War Ch: 4

The sound of voices woke Trowa and he momentarily wondered why he wasn't with the other soldiers.  Then he remembered being captured and presented to Quatre as a gift.  Slipping out of bed Trowa pushed aside the curtain and stepped out.  Spotting Quatre talking to what Trowa presumed was another servant.  Walking up behind the girl that was speaking with the prince, Trowa could make out the conversation.

            "Your Highness, Lord Duo wishes to meet with you in the courtyard as soon as possible."

            "Thank you Sylvia."  Quatre replied softly, looking up he spotted Trowa and smiled.  Puzzled Sylvia turned around and nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

            Trowa could see she was about Quatre's height, had black hair, and pale pink skin.

            "Oh, Sylvia I'm sure you've heard about Trowa."  Quatre gestured to his silent slave before taking the tray and placing it on a table near the couch.

            "I'd heard…Your Majesty, but I don't usually listen to gossip." She stuttered, staring at a half-naked Trowa.  Slowly her gaze shifted from surprise to curious.  Trowa stood silently as her gaze drifted over his body.  Quatre cleared his throat and Sylvia dropped her gaze, blushing bright red.

            "I'll go tell Lord Duo."  She murmured before bowing and slipping out the door, throwing one last look at Trowa before closing it.  After she'd left Trowa tried to ignore the amused look Quatre was sending his way.  The blonde had an eyebrow up and a faintly smug smirk crossed the pale pink lips.

            "Why Trowa," Quatre's voice was thick with suppressed laughter.  "Does this happen often?"

            "Too often."  Trowa grimaced.  Laughing out loud Quatre sat down on the couch.

            "Oh Trowa it can't be that bad."  Quatre chuckled lifting a teacup to his lips.

            "I'd like to see you deal with it."  Trowa replied languidly.

            "Oh you will.  Since we won the war several countries are no doubt going to want to ally themselves with us.  Which means your first formal court appearance."

            Trowa nodded; as soon as that happened Trowa would be so well known as Quatre's slave there would be no chance of escape.

            "How long?"  The quiet question caught the prince unaware.  He thought for a moment.

            "One, maybe two weeks if we're lucky."  Quatre shrugged.

            "No, not before the court appearance.  How long am I, by law, your slave?"

            Quatre grew quiet, never had he heard of a slave asking when he'd be released.

            "I can not release you for a minimum of ten years."  Quatre sighed.

            "…Ten years…" Trowa repeated absently, gazing out the window almost longingly.  Silent a moment, he quickly turned, walking back to his curtained room.  Quatre slumped down in his chair; he didn't want Trowa to hate him, quite the opposite in fact.  He hoped to make friends with the tall boy.  Trowa emerged a moment later in the same green outfit he'd had on the day before when Quatre had come in.  They ate the meal that had been brought in silence.  Quatre stood and moved to a large wardrobe.  Opening it he extracted a mantle.  It looked white at first, but as Trowa studied it further he could see a pale yellow hue.  It matched the long-sleeved shirt Quatre wore.  The petite blonde stood patiently at the door looking at Trowa.

            "Well?  What are you waiting for?  Let's go."

            Shrugging Trowa stood and followed the blonde out.  They walked down the wide, lavishly decorated main hall, toward the courtyard.  As they rounded a corner Trowa spotted a figure in black talking to what looked like another slave who was blue and silver.

            "Duo!"  Quatre called, halting the two before they exited.

            "Oh, there you are."  Duo grinned.

            "Sorry am I late?"  Quatre asked worriedly.

            "Not at all, Your Highness."  Duo teased.

            "Oh, stop it.  No one's around."  Quatre grumbled.

            "But sire, the slaves!"  Duo cried in mock surprise.

            "Oh, please Duo."  Quatre rolled his eyes.  "Trowa doesn't care.  And you must be Heero."  Quatre smiled at the boy in blue.  He nodded curtly in response.

            "Pleased to meet you.  And Duo this is Trowa."  The blonde motioned to his silent green-eyed companion.  

            "Hey Tro, glad you could join us."  Duo greeted jovially.  Trowa lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

            "This is the royal advisor?"  Trowa answered flatly, "God save us."

            "HEY!"  Duo exclaimed indignantly while Quatre laughed out loud.  "You need to teach him some manners.  Humph!"

            "Well I don't think so.  But let's get serious Duo.  Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  Quatre's inquiry was hushed.

            "Yes," Duo's expression sobered.  "I've been hearing some rumors and they aren't good."

            "Who is it this time?"

            "It seems that Walker is trafficking them out this time."

            "NO! Not Walker, oh I trusted him."  Quatre growled.

            "Quatre don't blame yourself.  It's hard with the Romafeller's out there."  Duo soothed reassuringly.  "The only real choice we have is-"

AN: Sorry it's so short but it is the writer's choice where to cut a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  Hey all I'm really sorry I've been taking so long.  It's really frustrating because I haven't been receiving the reviews in the mail like I should so I thought you all hated to story.  Thanks to the magic of review saves I finally saw them and I'd just like to say I have a lot more written I just have to type it up.  Thanks again for the great reviews. 

 ^-^ Cheers, huggles, and Yaoi for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As always _italics _denotes thoughts.

Spoils of War: Ch. 5

            The loud whistle of an animal drowned Duo's voice out.  The shouted, panicked cries of men made the quartet rush toward the courtyard, and the source of the noise.

            Quatre and Duo gasped and stepped back into Heero and Trowa when they saw what had caused the commotion.  An immense shadow fell over them as the largest horse Quatre had ever seen reared and screamed again.  The gigantic equine had to bee at least 18 hands (1) high!  The rust colored coat gleamed in the sun as it tossed its mane angrily, its tail lashing about like whip.  Four men surrounded it, dodging the flying hooves.  A fifth stood off to the side holding the reins of a fully dressed battle horse.  The pure white coat animal lifted its head as Quatre and Duo gasped.  Heero spotted the horse and stepped away from the group.  Turning his attention to the dark-haired slave, Duo elbowed Quatre who also turned.  They watched as Heero raised his hand and snapped his fingers once.

            The horse's ears perked and without a second glance to the man holding his reins, moved toward the cobalt-eyed boy.  The man, a guard by the looks of his uniform, shouted in surprise as the reins were tugged from his hands.  Trotting up to Heero the horse stopped at his side like an obedient dog.  Quatre and Duo watched the whole procedure curiously.  

            A scream from the large chestnut drew their attention.  Duo and Quatre watched in horror as a man, who had climbed onto the horse's back, held on to the bucking and rearing equine.  With a final plunge the man lost his grip on the enraged animal's neck.  Sailing through the air, he landed in front of the stunned prince and advisor.  Trowa slipped out from behind them.  Putting two fingers in his mouth he released a whistle that could be heard above the giant horse's loud cries.

            The large brown eyes, white with fury, focused on Trowa.  Rearing once more it broke out of the circle, charging at a full gallop towards the green-eyed boy.  Running away from Quatre, Duo and Heero, Trowa stood in wait at the bottom of the palace steps.

            "Trowa!"  Quatre cried, lunging forward.  Duo reached out and held him back.

            "Is he insane?!?!?!"  Duo demanded roughly as he restrained the throne's heir.

            Trowa closed his eyes, listening only to the thunder of hooves, counting each heart-racing beat.  _1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…1,2,3…NOW!  _Trowa reached up just as the horse swerved on its left hind leg.  His hand curved over the whither with familiar ease.  Pulling himself up he flipped over his straightened arm to settle comfortably on the horse's bareback.  Having no reins to steer with he wrapped his fingers in the wildly whipping mane.

            Quatre and Duo stared slack-jawed as Trowa rounded the courtyard and galloped back.  Quatre's breath caught as he watched the horse and rider move with the fluid grace of experience.  Riding toward the far wall, Trowa slowed then stopped the massive animal.  Sliding off immediately, Trowa took hold of the gracefully curved neck.  Coaxing the head down, Trowa leaned up and began to speak rapidly into the equine's ear.  The hushed whispers calmed the large animal.  Its tail and head sagged and it almost appeared that Trowa was holding it up.  With one last whispered command he stepped away from it and headed back to the trio waiting for him.

            "How did you do that?!?!"  Duo exclaimed in awe.

            "It wasn't that hard.  I've done it before."

            "That is a very large horse.  I wonder if he gives his owner any trouble…"  Quatre trailed wonderingly.

            "Heavyarms trusts me.  We get along just fine."  Trowa shrugged.

            "That's your horse?!"  Duo shouted.  A curt nod answered him.  "Then why'd he go berzerk?"

            "He doesn't like other people.  He won't even let Heero ride him."

            The loud crack of a whip and Heavyarms' renewed shrieking startled the four boys.  Turing Trowa saw something that made his blood boil.  His horse had obediently stayed where he was as Trowa had asked.  One of the soldiers was whipping his horse!  Heavyarms wasn't even moving.  He was simply taking the pain.

            "STOP!"  The usually quiet boy made his presence known with little effort.  The man ignored him, continuing to abuse Trowa's mount.  Running down the steps to the man Trowa grabbed a hold of his arm. 

            "I said to stop.  This horse has done nothing."

            "Shut up slave!"  The man bellowed shoving Trowa away.  "This isn't your horse."

            "Yes it is.  Now stop or I'll use force."

            With a smug smirk the man brought the lash down that much harder, making the chestnut wail once more.  Grabbing the whip with one hand, Trowa wrenched the weapon away.

            "Why you little…" the guard growled unsheathing his sword.

            "Stop at once!"  Quatre shouted.

            Disobeying the prince's command the soldier lunged at the brown-haired boy.  Dodging the clumsy thrust, Trowa grabbed the man's forearm and rammed his elbow into the guard's face.  The man cried out as his nose broke.  Clapping a hand over his nose he stumbled back, releasing the sword.

            "You're overstepping your boundaries slave!"  Another guard shouted as he drew his sword.  The other three uninjured guards followed suit.

            "Replace your weapons!"  Quatre demanded furiously, once again he was ignored.

            "Now, now.  Four to one hardly seems fair."  Heero smirked walking up.  "After all Trowa you might seriously injure them.  But perhaps you'll let me join you anyway."

            "What?!?"  Screeched the nearest of the guards.  "You'd better shut up, or you'll regret it."

            "Be my guest."  Trowa replied ignoring the soldiers while he picked up the discarded sword.  Heero nodded his thanks and snapped his fingers.  The white horse stretched its neck around to a sword and scabbard on its back.  Grabbing the weapon between its teeth, it snapped its head around so the sword was tossed a few feet into Heero's open hand.

            "Thank you Wing."  Heero called uncovering the long sword.  The four guards split up two to a slave.  Circling around Trowa they decided to flank him so one was to his back, the other to his front.  Thinking they had him trapped they charged.  Trowa watched them a few seconds before jumping as they were about to hit him.  He smirked at the crashing sound they made smashing against each other.  Twirling midair he flipped a few times before landing several feet away.  Turning he watched Heero's actions.

            Paying no heed to the screeching future monarch on the castle steps, the two guards assigned to Heero opted to charge his front together.  They were quite surprised when he parried their swords easily.  Slashing again and again, they grew frustrated at his smug smirk and obvious skill.  He hadn't even hit back, only parried their blows like it was mere child's play.

            "Pathetic."  Heero murmured as they tried to push him back.  "Using only brute force with such sloppy swordsmanship.  Have you no appreciation for subtly?"  

With that he twisted the sword in his hand to force theirs away with minimal effort.  

"Did you think that just because I am a slave, I wouldn't be able to defend myself?"           

He demanded driving them back with well-aimed thrusts.  Weak parries clanged feebly against the young boy's blade.  

"Never underestimate you enemy.  It will be your downfall!"    

With that he knocked the two swords out and away from the offending hands.  The two guards regarded Heero with bitter awe as they sank to their knees.  Sheathing his sword in the scabbard he'd carried during the whole affair he regarded them coolly.

            "Sword play isn't a game.  Learn to use one properly, your next opponent my not be as nice about letting you live."

1.  hands- a term used to measure horses.  This measurement is taken at the withers or the shoulder of the horse.   One hand is 4 inches or 10 centimeters thus Heavyarms is 72 in. or 6 ft. at the withers.  


	6. Chapter 6

AN:  Hey all just wanted to tell you I'm writing and typing as fast as I can.  This has been really fun to write for you and I really enjoy your feedback so keep it coming!  I'll take criticism, comments, and worshipful praise… Just kidding.  Flames are rude and uncreative, if you don't like something tell me nicely and I might do something about it.  As always cheers, huggles, and yaoi for all!

***** denotes scene change

_italics _denotes thoughts

Spoils of War Ch. 6

            Duo watched warily as Quatre stalked towards the scene of the fight.  The five guards were regrouping and waking up the two that had charged Trowa while said slave and Heero stood off to the side.  Duo was angry himself, but he'd never seen Quatre like this.  The blonde was red in the face and obviously seething.  Normally Quatre looked as intimidating as a kitten, now he looked closer to a tiger.

            "What in God's name did you think you were doing?!?!"  Quatre demanded as he stood before the five guards.

            "These slaves were overstepping their boundaries."  Piped one.

            "Yeah, we were just teaching them their place." Another interjected.

            "So you gave yourselves the authority to injure our personal slaves!?!?!"  Quatre gestured to Duo who stood behind him.

            The guards faces paled to a sickly gray color.

            "Your…slaves?!" One croaked looking as if he'd be sick.

            "Yes, our slaves." Quatre glared menacingly,"You have no authority to even touch them let alone hurt them!  Besides you know violence of any nature is strictly forbidden on palace grounds unless absolutely necessary.  I hardly call two unarmed slaves a reason to become violent."

            "He attacked me first." The first guard spoke out weakly.

            "You were abusing his horse!"

            "It's not his horse!"  The guard shouted.

            "Don't you dare raise your voice to me."  Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will regret it."

            "I apologize sire, but it's not his horse."  The guard whimpered meekly.

            "Then who's is it?"  Quatre questioned coolly.

            "Uh… Yours sire.  Duke Dermail sent them."

            "Then I give it to him. But that is not the point.  You are not to raise a hand to them **EVER.**  It is not your place to punish them should they deserve punishment."

            "But they fought as well.!" The fourth guard protested.

            "**SILENCE!!!**  Lord Duo and I will deal with them personally.  As for you five…"

            Duo decided he'd never seen anything so ridiculous in his entire life.  Five burley guards were cowering in the face of a boy smaller then himself.  _This is priceless._

            "If I ever hear of you touching my slave again, I'll personally see that the traditional execution for such an act is carried out."  Quatre glared a moment, letting his words sink in. "Now get out of me sight!"  He spat in disgust.

            The guards scurried away as fast as humanly possible while Duo stared in shock.  _Quatre never makes death threats!_

            Turning towards the castle Quatre began to tramp back towards the large stone structure.  

            "Duo, Trowa, Heero!"  Quatre barked.  It was clear by his tone he wouldn't welcome disobedience.  They quickly followed him.

            "Your Highness what about the horses?" Duo asked as they gathered at the palace steps.

            "Will they allow themselves to be taken to a stable?" Quatre turned to Heero and Trowa.

            "If I tell him to, Heavyarms will follow a person, but they can't touch him."  

            Heero simply nodded.

            Quatre nodded spotting a stable boy, waving him over.

            "Yes sire?"  The boy asked dropping to one knee.

            "I want you to take those two horses to the stables."  Quatre gestured to the two waiting mounts.  "Call them over."  Quatre commanded.  Heero and Trowa complied.

            "You can lead the white one.  Undress him at the stall, but I don't advise touching the chestnut.  He'll just follow you."  Quatre watched while Trowa talked to his horse.

            "Beggin' your pardon Majesty but I don't think we have a stall big enough for the chestnut."

            "Then put it in a pasture."  Quatre dismissed heading into the castle.  Heero and Trowa watched Quatre carefully as they followed behind Duo.  There was a lot of command behind the small boy.

            "Duo, do as you wish with Heero, but I'd like to speak with Trowa alone."

            Duo nodded and began to move toward his and Heero's quarters, the blue-eyed boy in tow.  

            Trowa followed Quatre silently as they moved toward their room.  Upon entering, Quatre shut the door and turned to regard Trowa, anger still evident in his posture.  Stalking up to the taller boy he raised a hand.  Trowa tensed for the oncoming blow.  He was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a small warm body pressed against his.

            "Don't you dare do that again, Trowa…"Quatre whispered hugging his slave…friend close.    __


	7. (Really Short) Chapter 7

AN:  Hey this just didn't fit on the end of chapter 6 and it didn't fit with chapter 8 so it kinda has it's own little chapter.

Spoils of War: (Really short) Ch. 7

            Duo flopped onto his bed laughing.

            "Oh my God!  Did you see how those guards shook?  That was too funny!" 

            Heero watched Duo from the doorway.  

            "Was everything Quatre said true?"

            "What?  Oh yeah.  The royal slaves are not to be touched without specific permission.  And yes, death can be the penalty for violating a slave in anyway."

            "Why?"

            "Because…" Duo sighed searching for the right words.  "In the general sense you are nothing but property, to serve my every whim without question.  If anyone violates you, they are basically vandalizing my property.  You become, to put it bluntly, spoiled goods."

            "So Quatre was serious."

            "Yes, though I've never heard him make death threats before." Duo murmured thoughtfully.  _I wonder how close he's trying to get…_


	8. Chapter 8

AN:  Sorry, I've been meaning to type I just can't stand doing it though.  Well here it is more.  Please any feedback would be most welcome.

Warnings: nothing really maybe some language but nothing real serious for now.

_Italics: _denotes thoughts

****: Denotes scene change

Spoils of War:  Ch.8

            Trowa watched Quatre and Duo playing chess absently.  He was really thinking about Quatre's hug from a few days ago.  He hadn't quite known how to react.  Quatre had released him after a few moments and then gone about like nothing had happened.  Trowa supposed that Quatre was just an affectionate person, but still, Trowa wasn't used to being hugged when he'd done something he wasn't technically supposed to.  He had, after all, instigated the fight.  Perhaps he was just reading too much into things.

            "Checkmate," Quatre's voice brought Trowa back to earth.

            "Geez, Quatre have you ever lost a game?" Duo groaned from his seat across from the small blonde.

            "Yes, when my father used to play I would lose spectacularly every time without fail until three years ago, I won for the first time.  We haven't played since.  He said I didn't need to."

            "Hey, I'm tired, could either of you play him?" Duo yawned, looking at Heero and Trowa who were seated on a couch a few feet away.  Heero shook his head.

            "I don't know how to play chess, but Trowa does."

            "Only a little." The banged boy protested mildly.

            "Great, I can't do anymore heavy duty thinking." Duo chirped cheerily, hopping up.  

            He dragged the still protesting boy to the game table.

            "You don't have to play if you don't want to."  Quatre smiled at the boy across from him.  Something about that smile seemed…mocking.  Trowa settled himself more comfortably into the chair.

            "I accept your challenge."  Trowa said watching Quatre carefully.

            "And I'll just sit here and vegetate." Duo sighed happily as he sank into the cushion next to Heero.  

            The near silent game that ensued continued for quite some time.  Eventually…

            "Checkmate." Trowa stated quietly.

            "Amazing!  Oh Trowa, that was wonderful, and such a challenge!  I felt as if you were two steps ahead of me the whole time." Quatre was beaming.

            "You were a challenge too." Trowa admitted quietly.  "It was nice to play against someone who knows the game."

            Quatre nodded then turned to look at Duo and Heero.  A snort of laughter peaked Trowa's curiosity so he turned as well.  Smiling slightly at the sight he saw.  Duo had obviously fallen asleep during their chess game.  The advisor's head was cradled in Heero's lap, the cloak he wore draped over him like a blanket.  The braid trailed from his shoulders to dangle near the floor, Heero's fingers absently brushing Duo's hair.

            "Congratulations Trowa."  Heero nodded to the taller of the two.  Trowa raised an eyebrow in response and looked pointedly at Heero's hands.  Following his gaze Heero jerked his hands back.  Reaching out he poked Duo's shoulder.  When he didn't get a response he shook lightly.  Duo simply snuggled into Heero's lap further.

            "Duo, wake up." Quatre called softly.

            Duo's face twisted into a frown and he rolled over before nuzzling closer.  Heero's face burned as he felt Duo move.

            "Why won't he wake up?'  Trowa asked curiously.  

            "He's stayed up late and woken up early for several days."  Heero sighed. "He's apparently had a lot of work to do."

            Heero shifted and lifted Duo's shoulders, turning him on his back before pulling Duo forward.  When he had Duo completely in his lap he wrapped the cloak around the sleeping boy and stood.

            "I'll just carry him to our room."  Heero shrugged maneuvering Duo's braid to rest in its owner's lap.

  Quatre opened the door for Heero as the dark-haired boy carried his slumbering braided master to their bedroom.  Duo sighed and leaned closer to the warmth Heero gave off.  Upon reaching their door, Heero opened it with minor difficultly, kicking it closed behind him.  Pulling down the covers on Duo's bed Heero eased him down.  With an efficiency born of years of experience he stripped the cloak away then laid Duo down to remove his boots.  Lifting his legs, Heero turned him to lay correctly before covering him with the blankets.  Duo smiled and squirmed into the covers a moment before turning to a still sleep.

            Heero watched him a moment appreciating the way Duo's face relaxed to look like the teenager he was instead of the adult life had forced him to become.  Reaching out he ran his fingers through the fringe in front of Duo's face, marveling at the soft texture.  Turning from the bed something spread out on Duo's desk caught Heero's attention.  Walking over he picked up the parchment.  His eyes widened as he read the announcement.

            "Now I understand…" he breathed.  

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            After two weeks under Duo and Quatre, Trowa and Heero had learned that being nobility was not all it was cracked up to be.  They had become used to passing long hours alone in their masters' bedrooms while said masters attended meetings, classes, discussions, and ceremonies.  Quatre and Duo often stumbled into the room dead tired at horrible hours.  Trowa would help Quatre slide into bed, but Heero could only watched helplessly as Duo would insist on finishing up the paperwork.  The blue-eyed boy would wait until the braided boy had passed out on his desk to carry him to his bed.

            Trowa stretched as he got up from his sit-ups.  There were only so many things he could do without Quatre.  And in the absence of his master he was confined to the bedchamber.  

            "Quatre?  You in here?" Duo's voice drifted through the door.  

Trowa stood and opened the door.  Troubled violet eyes met his.

            "Trowa did Quatre ever come back here?"

            "No," Trowa shook his head, spotting Heero standing behind his master.

            "Damn, he's disappeared again…" Duo muttered.  "Occasionally, Quatre gets sick of all the formalities of court life and he disappears for a few hours.  Normally I wouldn't be this worried but I have an urgent message for him."  Duo explained seeing Trowa's confused expression.  "Can you help us look for him?"

            Trowa nodded and stepped into the pair of light sandals, Quatre and Duo had given their slaves so they didn't always go barefoot.  They walked out the palace doors and Trowa and Heero, who hadn't been outside in two weeks, were temporarily blinded by the bright noonday sun.  

            "Sorry," Duo sighed, "I know you haven't been outside in a while.  It's really our fault.  We've been neglecting you.  That will change, everything's just busy right now."

            Duo waited until Heero and Trowa's eyes had adjusted before leading them around the side of the castle.  A stable soon came into view.  Duo marched right in with Trowa and Heero close behind.  Moving to one of the last stalls Duo peered in.  Its only occupant was a small boy who was mucking out the soiled bedding.  

            "Excuse me, but has His Highness gone riding?"

            "He might have, I wouldn't know Lord." The boy replied, leaning on his rake.  "He came in here earlier to see Sandrock.  I told him I'd released the horse in the pasture and I think he went to find it."

            "Which pasture?" Trowa asked urgently.

            "There's only one." The hind sniffed looking at Heero and Trowa with distaste. 

            Trowa, Heero, and Duo ran out of the stable and towards the pasture as fast as they could.  Climbing over the fence they looked around.

            "Where are they?" Duo cried out in frustration.

            "Is this the entire pasture?" Trowa asked.

            "Uh…No, there is a small patch of trees on the far left side…Hey wait for us!" Duo shouted at Trowa's retreating back before he and Heero raced after him.

            Nearing the small grove, Trowa spotted his horse nosing the limp, lifeless body of Quatre Rebarba Winner.

            "Oh Hell!  Trowa your psycho horse killed Quatre!" Duo gestured wildly to the boy.

            "No wait look."  Heero commanded.  As they watched Quatre stirred, stretched with a wide yawn.

            "He was sleeping!"  Duo hissed incredulously.

            "Shhhhh…" Trowa hushed, watching Quatre closely.

            "Hello Heavyarms."  Quatre smiled up at the massive animal. 

 It snorted at Quatre ruffling the blonde's bangs.  The petite prince laughed softly as if the animal in front of him were harmless.

            "Oh!" Quatre exclaimed and reached into a small bag at his waist.  From it he extracted a large red apple. 

"Here." Quatre lifted the ripe fruit to the horse's lips.  

Heavyarms sniffed the bright red offertory before slowly lifting it from Quatre's pale fingers.  It ate the fruit while Quatre gently touched its neck.  By the time Heavyarms was finished with the apple Quatre was brushing the horse's dark red mane with his fingers.

"Do you know where Sandrock is?" Quatre asked the horse not really expecting an answer.  

He was surprised when the chestnut nickered softly, walking towards the trees.  He nickered again and a small horse emerged.  The palomino's coat shone in the sun like gold and silver.

"Sandrock!"  Quatre cried wrapping his arms around the horse's neck.  Reaching into his bag, Quatre removed another apple, this one bright green.  "Here, I remembered you too.  There's a good girl."

Heavyarms looked up and spotted Trowa.  With a soft whinny he started for the tall boy.  

Quatre looked up as well and smiled.  "Where you looking for me?"

"Yes, and we had one hell of a time finding you." Duo grumbled.

"I'm sorry, is there something I'm needed for?"

"Yes I just received word that the Sank Kingdom delegation with Relena herself is coming and should arrive tomorrow."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"  Quatre cried. "We've got to get back to the castle.  There's so much to do!  Can we ride?  It'll be much faster."  Quatre directed the last question to Trowa. 

"Uh, well Heavyarms can carry another person, but he may not want too." Trowa regarded his horse calculatingly.  

"I think he'll let me ride if you ask him to.  Heero and Duo can ride Sandrock."

"Um, that horse can carry both Duo and me?"  Heero sized up the horse skeptically.

"Sandrock is stronger than she looks."  Quatre replied walking up to Heavyarms. 

Trowa whispered a few words to Heavyarms then backed up to his flank.  As Quatre stepped up, Trowa held out his hands as a mounting block.  Quatre rolled his eyes and passed by the waiting boy.  Threading the fingers of one hand through the dark mane, Quatre placed this other hand on the whither.  With a jump, pull, and twist the small blonde was seated comfortably on the horse's broad back.  Trowa gaped at the small prince a moment before jumping up behind the blonde.  Looking over at Sandrock showed Duo and Heero perched comfortably on her back.  Duo was steering her with her mane, Heero seated behind him, holding on to Duo's waist.

Quatre looked back at Trowa when he wrapped his arms around Quatre to hold onto Heavyarms' mane.  Steering the horses toward the castle they rushed to ready for the approaching guests.

AN:  Whoa another chapter done…remember to let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:  Hey all this is the last day of Christmas vaca and I'm trying to cram typing the next five chapters of this story in one day.  OI!  I hate this part.

Warnings:  Shonen ai, and language…that's about it.

_Italics: Denotes thoughts_

***: Denotes scene change

_//italics// _Denotes flashback

Spoils of War:  Ch. 9

            Duo stifled another yawn as the meal progressed.  At least they were to the main course, and he had reasonably good entertainment.  He went back to his people watching.  Many of the guests at the table had a slave seated on a large cushion at their feet.  Duo looked down at Heero and snorted softly.  The boy seemed to resent the situation and was sitting ramrod straight on the soft pillow.  He was dressed to match Duo to some degree.  The advisor wore his usual black with royal purple trim and silver jewelry.  Heero's vest was black, trimmed with bright crimson and silver.  The sash was embroidered as well while the pants were simply black.  Silver adorned his wrists and neck.  Duo had tried to give Heero some food but the dark-haired boy had refused it with an indignant scowl.  Duo sighed, _I wonder if Trowa is giving Quatre as much trouble._

_            Quatre glanced down at the boy next to him.  Trowa had never sat so stiffly before.  Speaking of stiff, Quatre tugged at his shirt's collar.  He hated the heavy formal wear these events called for.  His outfit was pure white with royal blue and gold trim.  A gold circlet was settled on his head, most probably lost in his hair as it was the same color, and he also wore several other pieces of jewelry.  Trowa wore a daring shade of dark red, almost burgundy, trimmed with gold and white threads.  His pants were white and his sash was also embroidered like his vest.  To match his outfit he wore gold slaves jewelry.  When Quatre had enter with Trowa and Duo with Heero many whispers had rippled through the crowd like water.  After a moment remarks of approval and compliments had been tossed from all directions.  Trowa and Heero had closed off almost immediately.  With a sigh, Quatre realized this was not working._

            "Excuse me a moment," he stood, cutting off a Sank delegate. "I must speak with Lord Duo."

            As he left he beckoned for Trowa to follow.  Duo saw Quatre approaching and stood up as well.  He had a feeling it had something to do with their slaves, so when he got up he motioned for Heero to follow.  They stepped out into the hall then turned to their respective slaves.

            "I know you don't like this but would you please at least act like a slave?"  Quatre whispered to Trowa and Heero.

            "You night wanna act the part.  I know it's annoying but at least it's not real.  Trust me I know how you feel." Duo added solemnly.  

            "You want me to act like the other slaves in that room?" Trowa asked Quatre directly. "You're sure?"

            "Yes! Please!"

            Trowa shrugged, "It's your choice."

            "If you think I'm going to…" Heero growled.

            "Chill!  Geez, I don't care what you do.  The court already knows I don't give a rat's ass about their opinion but you don't have to be so stiff.  Relax, yeesh!"

            They soon returned to the dining hall and their vacated seats.  Duo smiled as Heero's posture relaxed against the pillow in a slightly reclined position.  Trowa's posture didn't change at first.  He used his height to look around the room.  Trowa smirked as he observed the seductively sprawled figures of other slaves, men and women both.  He seriously doubted Quatre really knew what he was asking for.  _I guess I am his first slave…then this should be interesting._

            Stretching He laid down on the soft cushion.  Shifting about he settled, lying on his side, propping himself up on one elbow.  All in all he looked like a relaxed cat.  Quatre hadn't looked back at him yet.  Most slaves had cute or interesting ways of attracting their master's attention.  Trowa preferred to wait.  Patience, after all, was a virtue.  When Quatre did glance at him, Trowa couldn't help smiling.  The prince did a double take with wide eyes and an open mouth; Trowa merely raised an eyebrow in response.  Quatre closed his mouth and turned to a man who had asked him a question.

            As the mean progressed, Quatre wondered if Trowa was hungry.  He had no intention of letting Trowa go hungry.  He fully planned on requesting a dinner for Trowa as they left for their room, but that wouldn't be for a while.  _Perhaps Trowa should eat something to tide him over.  Quatre reached into the bowl of fruit next to his plate and extracted an orange section.  Quatre reached down to hand it to Trowa when another delegate called for his attention.  He turned to them a moment.  Suddenly something warm, soft, and slightly moist brushed against his fingers.  He gasped and jerked his hand back._

            "Is something wrong, sire?"  The man he was talking to asked.

            "Uh…no, I'm fine, thank you Marquis Wayrigde."  Quatre assured the man glancing back at Trowa who was innocently eating the orange.  After he finished talking, Quatre picked a few grapes from his bowl, repeating his earlier action only this time watching Trowa.  A mischievous smile crossed the slave's face as he leaned toward Quatre's hand.  The light blue eyes widened as Trowa deftly lifted each piece of fruit from his fingers using only his mouth.  There was a distinct twinkle in Trowa's bright green eyes.

            "Trowa, why are you acting so strangely?"  Quatre whispered. 

            Trowa smiled mysteriously and beckoned Quatre closer.  The blonde leaned down far enough for Trowa to reach his ear.

            "This is how most slaves act, master…" Trowa purred quietly, blowing warm air over Quatre's ear.  

Quatre jerked back as if he'd been struck, shivering slightly.  Looking a tad flushed he continued his meal.  Every now and then Quatre would glance at Trowa who always smiled that mischievous, mysterious smile making Quatre blush a sweet becoming shade of pink.  He didn't know why, but Quatre felt as if Trowa were teasing him.  The dinner came to an end so the whole company moved to another hall for dessert and dance.  Quatre and Duo sat on a couch together, their slaves on another set of cushions at their feet.  Heero sat up straight while Trowa was leaning against the couch, his head resting on Quatre's thigh.  The royal heir didn't quite know how to respond to Trowa's sudden enthusiasm for closeness.

            Quatre was pulled from his thoughts by a servant who set a small bowl of strawberries cut into halves next to him.

            "Thank you," Quatre acknowledged automatically.  The servant set a similar bowl next to Duo and with a bow left them.

            "Heero, would you like one?" Duo turned to the boy at his feet.  Heero's scowl deepened and he shook his head.  

Duo sighed, "Heero, you haven't eaten anything.  Just one little strawberry?"

Another scowl and shake of the head.  Duo frowned himself.  He selected a large juicy piece from his bowl.  Leaning down he gently pressed against Heero's bottom lip.  

"Open." He commanded.  Heero's eyes widened in shock.  Duo increased the pressure slightly.  "I said, open."

Heero complied and Duo slid the fruit in, closing Heero's mouth with the same finger he'd used to open it.  Heero ate the berry quietly, almost reflexively.

"See, was that so hard?"  Duo smiled, Heero scowled in response.

Quatre glanced down at Trowa noting his intense interest in the bowl of strawberries.

"Uh, would you like one, Trowa?" Quatre asked slightly unnerved by the strange light in Trowa's eyes.  Trowa nodded slowly not bothering to hide the wicked smile that crossed his face.  Quatre carefully selected a ripe berry from the cluster in his bowl and held it out for Trowa.  Never breaking his gaze from the large cerulean orbs above his, Trowa slowly consumed the small pink fruit.  Quatre blushed when Trowa's lips brushed his fingers, his mouth falling open in a sharp intake of breath as Trowa's teeth bit down gently.  His pulse accelerated wildly as Trowa cleaned away the last traces of juice on Quatre's fingers with his tongue.  With a final almost playful nip, Trowa drew back winking at Duo's dumbfounded expression.

Suddenly Trowa spotted a flicker of light to his left.  A quick glance at Heero showed he'd also noticed it.  Nodding at each other they readied themselves.  The flash of daggers being thrown sent Heero and Trowa into action.  Trowa reached up and expertly caught the blade.  Heero, lacking Trowa's unique skills, simply dragged Duo onto his lap so the murderous implement landed harmlessly in the couch's cushions.  With a growl Duo pushed away from Heero and ran after his fleeing assassin.  Trowa followed close behind.  In the empty hallway, Trowa saw they had little hope of catching the assassin.  Flipping the dagger in his hand around so he was holding the blade instead of the hilt, Trowa took careful aim.

The man cried out and stumbled as Trowa's dagger pierced his leg.  Increasing his pace, Duo rammed him from behind.  Trowa watched the man turn as he fell, pulling another dagger, he last by the looks of it, from his belt.  Duo shrieked in anger and jumped back, the weapon only catching his clothes.  He landed in a one-knee crouch, pulling a dagger from what looked like thin air.  Trowa blinked, he'd never met anyone who could do that except…

_//SNAP!  A dagger appeared in a pale hand._

_"Now's our chance!" A soft husky voice whispered. //_

Trowa watched as Duo lunged, the dagger posed for a single deadly strike.  The two small weapons slid against each other.  Duo's dagger was larger and heavier, perfect for close combat, whereas the assassin's was small and light, too flimsy for any real defense.  But the man had strength.  He pushed Duo back and rushed Trowa.  Unprepared for the attack, Trowa just managed to evade the blow without serious injury.  He could still feel blood trickle down his cheek from the cut on his temple.  Grabbing the blade, Trowa held it so he wouldn't be cut and twisted in such a way the man was forced to release it.  Duo's lips parted in surprise, he'd never taught anyone his dagger techniques, save one…

//A quick twist was all it took to make the large man release the dagger.  The fighting knife fell obligingly into the long-fingered tan hand. //

Desperate the man made a wild grab for Duo's trailing braid.  Wrapping his fingers in the long chestnut locks he pulled hard.  Duo screamed and wrenched away.

_//Large hands wrapped themselves in a tangle of chestnut and pulled.  A child screamed in pain. //_

Duo's braid was half unraveled by the man's claw-like grip.  Seeing Trowa directly behind the man, Duo took a chance.  This had only worked once.  It had saved his life and condemned another's.  Running forward, Duo rammed the man with all he had.

Trowa grabbed the man's shoulders and dropped back almost instinctively.  Rolling on his back he kicked the man over his head to land behind him as he somersaulted backwards into a crouch, looking up at Duo.  

The violet eyes were so forlorn behind the cascade of tangled sun-kissed brown, just like…

The emerald orbs pleaded with him behind the curtain of an auburn forelock, exactly like…

// "Go, just go!"  The small boy struggled under the large man's hands, green eyes begging.

The large violet eyes filled with tears behind his loose chocolate locks.

"Goodbye," he mouthed to a boy who had no name.  Then he simply disappeared, just like his own namesake. //

"Nanashi?"

"Shadow?"

AN:  Well folks there you have it.  Chapter 9.  Let me know how I'm doing k?  


	10. Chapter 10

AN:  My New Years' resolution is to try and type up a part as soon as it's written…but I warn you, I'm not known for keeping my New Years' resolutions

Disclaimer:  I don't own em…just the twisted predicaments they find themselves in.

Warnings: …same as always…

Spoils of War: Ch. 10           

"Nanashi?  Shadow?!" Quatre and Heero repeated.  

Trowa and Duo remained transfixed. Slowly kneeling down in front of Trowa, Duo reached out a hand to touch Trowa's cheek.

"Oh my God…" Duo choked, his eyes slightly shiny with tears. "Nanashi?"

Trowa nodded and was immediately clamped into the biggest hug he'd ever received.  The air rushed out of his lungs as Duo squeezed tighter.

"You always were the emotional one Shadow."  Trowa chuckled quietly.

"And you're still the smug bastard I remember!"  Duo pulled away laughing and crying at the same time.

"Um…could someone please tell us what is going on?"  Quatre asked sounding utterly confused.

"Sorry Quat." Duo panted wiping his eyes. "I hadn't realized it before, but I know Trowa.  We kinda in a sense grew up together."

"Really?"  Quatre looked from Duo to Trowa and back.

"Yes, until we were seven, I believe."  Trowa nodded thoughtfully.  

"You've really changed in ten years." Duo grinned at Trowa who allowed himself a small smile in return.

"So have you.  But the Crown Prince's Royal Advisor?  Reach for the stars much?"

"Hell yes!  I'm just sorry to see you in chains again…"  Duo's face fell momentarily.

"It's fine, don't worry about it.  Trowa reassured Duo.  The braided boy looked at him in confusion.  "I'll explain later."  Trowa promised.

Nodding Duo turned back to a mystified Quatre and Heero.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the banquet.  The court's gonna want to know what happened to the crown prince."

Shrugging off his questions till later, Quatre called for the guards, wondering briefly why they hadn't already come, and followed Duo back to the dining hall after making sure the assassin was properly locked away.  The dining room buzzed with whispers as Quatre and Duo reentered.  

"Excuse me."  Quatre called, immediately attracting everyone's' attention.  "My Lords and Ladies, I apologize for the interruption.  I think it would be best if we adjourn for the evening."

The company murmured their agreement and began to disperse.  

"Come on Duo.  We'd better find Princess Relena, I need to speak with her."

Duo nodded and followed Quatre as he laced through the crowd, searching for said monarch.  Trowa and Heero followed silently.

"Princess Relena!"  Quatre called spotting the Sanc Pacifist.  

The princess turned, searching for her hailer.  She was young, as young as the rest of them, Trowa could see.  She had long wheat blonde hair that ran to the small of her back.  A gold tiara crowned her head and she wore a white gown with a red sash, the Sanc kingdom emblem sewn onto the crimson fabric.

"Prince Quatre," she dropped into a small curtsy.  Quatre hastily returned the favor with a small bow.

"Princess, I would like to speak with you, in private." Quatre spoke lowly; making sure no one else heard him.

"Certainly, where do you wish to meet?"  Relena returned just as quietly.

"The library in my private halls.  I'll have a servant take you there."

Relena nodded and Quatre called a small boy over.

"Could you please escort Princess Relena to my private library?"  Quatre asked the boy.

"Certainly Your Majesty." He bowed to the blonde once and turned to Relena.  "This way Highness."  He bowed motioning toward the halls.  

Nodding Relena turned and followed the boy out the door.  Quatre turned back to the other three.

                "Now that that's out of the way…Trowa!  What happened?!?!"

                Trowa threw a confused look at Quatre who sighed and turned his face to the right.

                "This…" Quatre whispered, touching gentle fingers to the slash, the pale digits coming away stained bright red.  Quatre shook his head and pulled a small white handkerchief from his sleeve.  "Here."  Quatre pressed the cloth to the wound.  "Hold that there.  I'll take care of it once we're back in our room."

                Trowa took the cloth silently, applying pressure to cease the blood-flow and followed Quatre as he headed toward the library.  Relena looked up as they entered and stood.  The boy who escorted her stood just inside the door.  Turning to him, Quatre whispered one last request before dismissing him.  As soon as the boy had left, Quatre turned to his guest.

                "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

                "Not at all." Relena smiled.  "Now what did you wish to discuss with me?"

                "I wanted to ask if slave trade still existed in Sanc."

                "No, I put a stop to it as soon as possible."

                "But people still own slaves, right?"

                "Yes," Relena sighed. "That isn't as easy.  I knew I'd get an open revolt if I tried to free them.  So I decided that they can keep their current slaves until their death or the slaves are released."

                "I see…"Quatre conceded.

                "But people keep buying and selling slaves out of Sanc territory.  With no way to tell if the slaves were new or not I had no choice but to let people keep their new "additions"."

                "You have no way of knowing whether a slave is new?" Quatre looked up at the visiting princess, who shook her head.  Snatching up a sheet of paper Quatre sat at the desk.  He picked up a brush and ink well.  Dipping the fine bristles into the black liquid he shook out the excess and began to write on the blank parchment.  The faint patter of the brush on the paper filled the quiet room.  After a few minutes, Quatre replaced the brush and carried the still drying paper to Duo.  Taking the offered document, Duo studied the glistening marks, whistling lowly at the complicated calligraphy.  

                "Give me a minute to translate.  My arabe1 is a little rusty."  As Duo slowly filtered through the complex designs painted on the parchment his eyes widened.  "You…you can't be serious!"  Duo demanded after he'd finished the paper.  

                "I am." Quatre replied, "I'll take it to my father and his notary as soon as I can."

                With these final words, Quatre left the room, motioning for Trowa to follow, the green-eyed boy tailed the blonde warily.  Quatre was so unpredictable when agitated.  Once in the room, Quatre ordered Trowa to sit on the bed next to a tray someone had brought in.  Quatre stripped away the cloak he wore and hung it on a nearby peg.  Pushing his sleeves back, Quatre turned Trowa's head and gently removed the handkerchief.  He winced at the damage.  It hadn't been a particularly deep cut, but it was longer than he thought and had bleed quite a bit.

                Reaching for the tray, Quatre smiled when he saw the servant had remembered everything.  Picking up a cloth, Quatre dipped the fabric into a small bowl of water and wrung out the excess.  Pressing gentle fingers to Trowa's neck, Quatre tilted the other's head.  Rubbing at the caked blood and stains the blonde worked diligently until there were no marks on Trowa's caramel colored skin.  Placing the cloth aside, Quatre gently probed the cut.

                "How in the world did you get this?"

                "The assassin-"

                "cut you…"Quatre finished for him.  "Why didn't you say something before?"

                "It wasn't important."

                Trowa heard Quatre sigh heavily and saw the prince's pale fingers dip into a small jar on the tray.  Quatre pulled his hand from the earthenware pot.  The tips of his fingers were coated in a green, translucent gel.

                "Yes it is important Trowa."  Quatre contradicted directly, applying the ointment to the cut.  "Well at least it stopped bleeding."

                Trowa made a small noncommittal noise in reply.  With another sigh Quatre withdrew, wiping the surfeit salve off on another cloth.

                "We'd better get to sleep.  We have a long day ahead of us."

                "We do?" Trowa looked at Quatre expectantly.

                "I have to meet with my Father.  And if I know him, he'll want to meet you."

                "Because I am your slave."

                "No, because you and Heero are the only surviving Nordern soldiers."  Quatre corrected stripping down and pulling on his sleeping clothes in record time.  Trowa cleared the tray away as Quatre crawled into bed.

                "Thanks," Quatre yawned as he curled into a familiar sleeping position.  "Good night."

                Trowa nodded and waited as he did every night for Quatre to fall asleep.  As soon as the prince's breathing evened out, Trowa retreated to his small alcove.  While changing to go to bed, Trowa wondered what the King was like.  As he slipped into bed the brunette decided if he were anything like Quatre there wouldn't be a problem.

1.  Most of the "foreign" words I've used are actually just French.  Nord is North, Sudest, South East, and Est is quite obviously East.  Arabe is just the French word for Arabian but bear with me and at least pretend like it's inventive.  I know very well I'm a cheese ball.   __


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I hate typing!!!!!! And I'll have you know that I took down my other chapter fics just so I could concentrate on this one. So here it is the next chapter...let me know what you think...  
  
Disclaimer: Cancers are red  
  
Pisces are blue  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
So you can't sue (Picked that up from a site, cute ne? ^-^)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai and Yaoi later, language occasionally, weird situations  
  
Italics: denotes thoughts  
  
***** Denotes scene change  
  
Spoils of War: Chapter 11  
  
"Nice very nice. Duke Dermail has very good taste I see..." Quatre's father, a tall man with tawny hair and a mustache eyed Trowa and Heero calculatingly. Duo and Quatre stood off to the side. "You were soldiers of Nord, were you not?"  
  
"Trowa and Heero glanced at their masters who nodded mutely.  
  
"Yes," Trowa replied.  
  
"So you're from Nord?" The king continued.  
  
"No," Heero's deep voice and thick accent drew King Winner's attention.  
  
"Then who were you fighting for?" the question was directed to Heero.  
  
"Ourselves," the thick accent rolled again and Iman Winner1 listened carefully.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We were mercenaries."  
  
"You're from the Est." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes," Heero nodded in affirmation.  
  
"And you?" the ruler turned to Trowa who shook his head.  
  
"My origin is unknown, even to myself."  
  
The quiet confession shocked Quatre, but as he thought about the banged boy the more it made sense. Trowa did not look Estern, his hair too light and eyes and odd color. Heero didn't look Estern either for that matter, but his heavy rolling accent betrayed him. Trowa's light voice was a mixture of things. The soft smooth tones of Sudest, a subtle roll of the r's and a hiss of s's found in the Ouest, a slight fluctuation of volume and tone found in the Est, and finally a soft pattern of speech. A way of flowing his words in measures like music or poetry. Something that Quatre had never heard before but found Indescribably beautiful.  
  
"I see," the monarch breathed. "Quatre."  
  
"Yes, Father?" The blonde stepped forward and Trowa found himself wondering how these two, who looked, acted, and sounded completely different, could be related.  
  
"Why did you wish to see me?" the king looked pointedly at his son.  
  
"I need you to look over this with your notary." Qutare explained, approaching his father and handing him a copy of the original document. Iman Winner sighed after scanning the paper.  
  
"Quatre what is it with you and slavery?"  
  
"I can't stand to another person, a fellow human being in chains like an animal. No person should have to endure that. You cannot own another person's mind, but people try. Enslaving bodies and giving inhuman punishments for "crimes" such as speaking honestly, or defensively, or even speaking at all! I cannot and will not tolerate it. It's unfair and cruel. As soon as I am given the power I will permantely rid the country of such a sordid system." Quatre's cheeks were flushed and his eyes flashed defiantly. His father remained calm.  
  
"And yet you accepted this slave," Iman motioned to Trowa, "As a gift?"  
  
Quatre opened his mouth to argue but closed it before saying anything. Seeing the steel that was his father's eyes Quatre realized that he had lost the fight. The blonde glared silently at his father amoment before turning swiftly on his heel and stalking out the door. The minute Quatre and the others had left the room, they turned to find a most unwelcome sight.  
  
"Ah, Prince Quatre, I've been looking for you." Duke Dermail's smile was as oily as his voice.  
  
"Have you." Quatre replied curtly in no mood for a kiss ass session.  
  
"Yes, I was speaking with my personal soldiers today and they told me something quite intriguing."  
  
"Really." Quatre's voice was flat and obviously disinterested but Dermail continued on.  
  
"They told me the only reason your slaves survived was because they couldn't be killed."  
  
Quatre glanced at the two foreign boys then back to Dermail.  
  
"I was also told one was a swords master," Dermail's gaze shifted briefly to Heero, "The other had mastered the art of archery." He then looked at Trowa knowingly.  
  
"I wasn't aware killing was considered an art." Quatre deadpanned.  
  
"And I was wondering," Dermail continued as if Quatre hadn't spoken, "if perhaps you wouldn't mind a little contest."  
  
"We accept."  
  
Quatre whipped around to stare at Duo who stood between Heero and Trowa. Duo winked at Quatre and nodded his head. With a sigh, Quatre turned back to Dermail.  
  
"What kind of contests did you have in mind?" Quatre ground out with forced politeness.  
  
"Just a contest against my best swordsman and archer." Dermail's smile was smug and his tone superior.  
  
"All right, we accept."  
  
"Good. We commence at noon." With that the haughty man turned heel and left.  
  
"NOON!" Quatre cried.  
  
"My what short notice." Duo sighed. "Ah well. We'll make due."  
  
"Damn you and your competitive streak Duo!" Quatre groaned.  
  
"It wasn't my idea!" Duo returned looking scandalized.  
  
"Then who's was it?" Quatre smiled sardonically.  
  
"Ours,"  
  
Quatre stared at Heero like he'd grown a second head. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said it was our idea." Heero motioned to himself and Trowa.  
  
"What about equipment?"  
  
"Dermail gave us back our weapons. They were strapped to Wing." Heero replied. "All we need is in the stable."  
  
"All right." Quatre waved them ahead before falling into step with Duo. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Quatre whispered to Duo.  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried about them?" Duo muttered incredulously.  
  
"No, I'm worried about what they're going to do to Dermail's men."  
  
Heero and Trowa both turned to give Duo and Quatre odd looks as the prince and advisor's hysterical laughter rang down the hall.  
  
1. Iman Winner is probably not Mr. Winner's real name but as I don't know the real one I decided to use this one because it's used in a lot of fics and has kinda grown on me.  
  
AN: Yes trills, chills, and romance to come!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

AN:  Well here it is…. Another chapter….  Another few hours of my life spent on nothing… Ain't it great!

Warnings:  Violence…not to the G-boys so I guess it's ok, Dermail being a prick (as usual), not a whole lot…Trowa being cutesy and protective (not of Quatre) (Collective groan from the audience) Ok, ok I get it.  I'll have some romance soon.  I promise.

Disclaimer:  Cancers are red

                   Pisces are blue 

                   I don't own Gundam Wing

                   So you can't sue

_Italics denotes thoughts_

****** Denotes scene changes

Spoils of War: Ch. 12

            Quatre watched Duo talking rapidly to Heero.  The braided boy was obviously trying to persuade the other boy.  Heero only shook his head.  After a few more minutes, Duo stomped back to where Quatre was standing.  

            "No luck?" the blonde asked.

            "He's more stubborn than I am." Duo grimaced.            

            "I can't believe he's going into a sword fight with only his clothes and a sword."  Quatre watched Heero's opponent, a very large man who wore chain mail armor.  "Is he crazy?"

            "I don't know!  I just wish this would start already." Duo moaned.  

            When they had reached the stables, Heero had been told to gather what he'd need and report to the courtyard.  Trowa had been told to ready his horse and his equipment.  Then Duo and Quatre had been ushered out to the courtyard, despite protests, to watch.  They'd been thoroughly surprised when Heero came up with only his sword.  And two scabbards at his side.  This sword was different than his first.  I was about three feet in length, was oddly curved, and had a blade on only one side.  Duo had tried to coax him into wearing some armor but the boy had flatly refused.  From across the courtyard, Duke Dermail smiled nastily at the braided advisor.  Curbing the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the man, Duo turned his attention back to Heero.  The Estern slave seemed to be sizing up his opponent.  The match began with the customary face-off and drop of the handkerchief.  Before the cloth was dropped the crowd witnessed an odd spectacle.  Heero stood straight and bowed from the waist very solemnly before slipping into a defensive pose.

            He held his sword in the oddest fashion, in front of himself with hands; his feet shoulder width apart, the right slightly forward.  Dermail's soldier rushed forward, chain mail clattering.  In addition to the armor he wore, the man also carried a shield.   Heero dodged and parried with familiar ease, but as he struck, each thrust or swing of his own sword was met with the shield or his opponent's blade.  It soon became apparent why Heero carried only a sword as a strong downward slash from his opponent's was met with a horizontal bar of steel.  Heero used it as both bar and shield.  Heero held it up with both hands, one on the hilt the other on the dull side of the sword.  With an incredible show of strength the man pushed Heero back, making the smaller boy bend backwards

            Arching his back, Heero allowed gravity to pull him down.  Using his free hand, Heero braced his body, using his momentum to swing his legs around.  When he was upright again, he was a foot or two away from his gapping challenger.  Reaching behind himself, Heero drew another much shorter sword, it looked to be a little more than two feet long and was curved like the first.  With an odd battle cry, Heero charged his challenger.  The man had little time to dodge and block as Heero began to rain rapid blows from both hands with obvious experience.  Heero continued his barrage despite its seeming ineffectiveness.  Then abruptly he stopped and stepped back.  Sheathing both swords, Heero moved into a strange position where he was almost crouching and his hands were up.  Bewildered but seeing his opportunity the older man lunged for Heero's helpless figure.

            "Are you crazy!?!?!?!"  Duo's voice rang from the sidelines but Heero ignored him.

            Dodging under the long sword's blade, Heero got inside the man's defenses and shoved the heel of his hand into the soldier's jaw.  A cracking noise rang out as the man's head snapped back, followed by his cry of pain.  The messy-haired boy didn't even pause and his opponent's armor proved useless against Heero's technique.  After a series of low punches, Heero dropped down and kicked the man's feet out from under him.  Moving under the man's body, Heero caught him and threw the near limp body several feet.  Unsheathing the smaller of the two swords, Heero charged at the man's prone form.  Raising the blade, he brought it down unmindful of the man's expression of terror.

            Duo winced as he heard the blade slice through something.  Quatre looked horrified.

            "Heero?" Duo's soft inquiry did not go unnoticed by the boy crouched next to the still body.  The blue eyes turned to look into violet.  "Is he…"

            Heero shook his head and moved away showing the sword was only a hairsbreadth away from the now unconscious man's throat.

            "Oh, well that's ok." Duo smiled, "That was amazing!  How did you do that?"

            "I've trained myself to handle a variety of weapons.  These were my first swords.  They are from my homeland."  Heero showed Duo the curved blade and light make.

            "What are they?" Duo ran his hands over the hilt and back of the blade.

            "It's a katana.  Soldiers from my home use them."

            Hearing an odd choking noise a few feet away, Duo looked up into furious face of Dermail.  Smiling smugly the braided advisor approaching the Duke.

            "Well it looks like best man won, eh Duke Dermail."  Duo held out his hand knowing Dermail would have to lose gracefully.  The man's mouth twisted into a nasty sneer.

            "The game hasn't been one yet." He articulated coldly and stalked off.  Duo, Quatre, and Heero followed confidently behind.  When they reached the stable Sandrock, Wing, and another horse, this one a large pure black thoroughbred pawed the ground nervously.  All three were fully saddled, ready to be ridden.  

            "So what is this next contest?" Quatre asked as he mounted his palomino, the tiny Arabian horse fidgeted slightly with the tension in the air and Quatre soothingly stroked her neck.

            "We will go out into the woods and the archer who brings back the best catch is the winner."

            Quatre winced slightly but nodded and turned his gaze to Heero and Duo.  The shorthaired boy was already mounted and ready.  Duo, however, was having trouble.  The black was dancing about too much to mount.

            "Easy, easy Deathscythe. Whoa."  Duo ran one hand down the long black curved neck.

            "Deathscythe?"  Heero raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the name of Shinigami's steed?"

            "Yup!"  Duo swung up onto the horse, which reared.  "And Shinigami rides again!"

            The black calmed after Duo coaxed it out of rearing.  They all looked up as Dermail rode out on a brown and gray roan.  The rather unattractive horse tossed its head irritably.  Behind him another man was mounted on a liver chestnut, the cross bow at his side proved him to be an archer.  

            "This is Muller," Dermail introduced smiling smugly.  The dark-haired man bowed to Quatre and Duo.

            "Your Highness, Lord Duo."

            "Muller," Quatre returned seriously.  

            At he sound of hoof beats, Quatre looked up.  Trowa apparently had yet to find a saddle that fit his horse, so he still rode bareback, the strong thighs clenching the smooth rusty sides of his horse, Heavyarms.  Quatre was surprised to see a longbow as well as a quiver of arrows strapped to Trowa's back.  The handle of the bow was old and beautifully carved with intricate designs and a smooth groove for Trowa's hand.

            "Let's get started, hmmm?"

            No one replied to Dermail's statement, they merely followed the older man out into the woods.  After wandering about for a few hours, Quatre found himself becoming distracted by Trowa.  He kept noticing the most inane things.  Like the way the sun spilling through the thick canopy holes lit up Trowa's face with flashes of gold on bronze.  The way a light breeze would rustle the leaves and make the shock of chestnut over Trowa's left eye flutter softly.  Or the way Trowa's lean muscled body was taut and draw like a bow string, aware of every sight and sound in the forest. 

            Suddenly, the soft rustle of leaves and underbrush drew their attention.  They halted as Muller held up a hand.  From a nearby bush a deer emerged.  The soft, wet, black nose twitched as it scented the air, the soft brown rose petal shaped ears swiveled this way and that listening for danger.  The shiny brown eyes were large on the narrow face.  The tense yet graceful movements carried the fail creature into a clearing.  Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa watched Muller raised his cocked crossbow.

            "Put it down, it's a doe." Towa murmured softly.

            "Shut up."  Muller growled aiming at the soft-eyed animal.

            "Put it down!" Trowa hissed.

            "Be quiet!" Muller shot back.

            "Now!" Trowa's loud command startled the animal so Muller shot the arrow.  Quatre's eyes widened in horror as a sound like that of a wounded child crying plaintively escaped the beautiful creature's throat.  The deer scampered away as fast as the wound would allow.

            "Now look what you've done!" Trowa whispered deadly quiet.

            "Me! It's your fault!"  Muller shouted.

            "Finish her." Trowa commanded, taking out a dagger and thrusting the implement at Muller.  The rival archer stared at the knife in disbelief.  With a sigh the slave dismounted and moved after the injured animal.  Quatre, Duo, and Heero followed right after.  As they followed the trampled brush another cry pierced the silence making Quatre freeze.  He continued on and came upon Trowa.  The tall boy was kneeling on the ground the deer's delicate head cradled gently in said boy's lap. Trowa looked up, his deep green eyes empty.  He shook his head as they tried to approach, pointing at a nearby bush.  Seeing nothing, there they waited.  After a moment a small animal almost the exact replica of the dead one cradled in Trowa's lap emerged only this one was much smaller and dotted with white spots.  The small fawn approached the still archer mewling.  The tiny deer nosed its mother crying plaintively.  A sound that ripped Quatre's already bleeding heart asunder.  

            Moving slowly Trowa reached around the animal's stomach.  The petite animal bleated and flayed its spindly legs as Trowa lifted it up.  Tearing a strip of fabric from his sash Trowa wrapped the strip around the terrified animals eyes.  The tiny fawn's cries quieted and it stopped struggling.  Standing he moved solemnly to where the other's were waiting.

            "Where is the doe?"  Dermail asked.

            Trowa tossed his head in the direction he'd come from.

            "Well, shall we continue the contest?"

            "I refuse to hunt with those who are more primitive than that which they hunt."  Trowa replied curtly.  The tall boy mounted his steed cradling the small shivering bundle gently.  Quatre, Duo, and Heero followed Trowa as he rode in stony silence back towards the palace, leaving Dermail gaping at their retreating backs.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey all, another chapter, another day. Please excuse any silliness or incorrect spelling on this, it's 2 AM and I should really be asleep but my sister is keeping me up.

Warnings: Shonen ai, slight angst I suppose, Duo being serious, violence…and language…from me

Disclaimer: Does Sunrise really give a shit if we write fan fiction? We don't own it and we certainly say we don't. I doubt they really care.

****

Italics denotes thoughts

***** Denotes scene change

Spoils of War: Ch. 13

Quatre watched Trowa as the taller boy fed the fawn, affectionately dubbed Ginger by Duo and the braided boy's obsession with food. Looking up, the green-eyed boy noticed the blonde's wistful expression.

"Would you like to feed her?" Trowa smiled at Quatre's look of surprise.

"Can I?" the eagerness in Quatre's voice hardly masked. Trowa nodded to the boy. "How?"

"Just hold her head lightly and support the bottle." Trowa instructed handing the glass enfant feeder to Quatre.

Taking it in a loose grip, Quatre knelt next to Trowa. The fawn's bright brown eyes watched Quatre carefully. When the pale boy held out the bottle of milk the hesitation left the tiny creature and it stretched for the nipple. Reaching under the small narrow face, Quatre gently laid his hand next to her gullet. Quatre was grateful when Trowa's hand wrapped around his, reinforcing the hold when the petite animal gave the bottle a surprisingly strong tug.

"She'll try to take the bottle, so hold it tightly," Trowa's soft breath whispered over Quatre's ear making the smaller boy shiver. He nodded in acknowledgement, continuing to watch the baby deer suckle happily. Trowa studied Quatre's face while the blonde's attention was diverted. A small smile of child-like joy curved the full pink lips and Quatre's eyes shone happily. Looking at the wide green-blue eyes of his master, Trowa realized the small prince was indeed doe-eyed1, just like the small fawn he was feeding.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero crept along the narrow corridor silently, alert for any signs of people. It probably wouldn't go over to well if he were found sneaking about the palace without his master. Actually, what was really strange was he wasn't trying to escape; he was trying to find Duo. The braided boy had been working for a while and Heero was getting bored stuck in his room all day. He had followed Duo to the beginning of this corridor everyday, but after that he'd lose all sight and sound of the normally exuberant advisor.

Heero froze as a small sound reached his ears. Listening carefully, Heero waited for the sound to come again. When the crash of two solid objects colliding reached Heero, he moved toward its source. Stepping outside a small door, that he wouldn't have even noticed had he not heard a sound from within, he waited. Soft panting breaths and low grunting noises met Heero's ears. Easing the door open, Heero saw an amazing sight. Duo had a fully armed guard pinned against a wall, no apparent weapons in sight. After a few harsh breaths, Duo backed away from the gasping man, releasing him.

"Are you all right Otto?" Duo asked the man.

"Yes Lord Duo. I just need a minute to catch my breath…" The man, Otto, panted.

"Thank you for sparring with me. Very few soldiers volunteer for the job." Duo laughed.

"It was an honor sir. Your skill has improved greatly from the time of our last meeting." Otto's breathing had evened out to a more normal pace.

"Well you and Howard provided me with a pair of excellent weapons. It was probably His Highness', Prince Quatre's idea to make you head of the armory, wasn't it?" Duo grinned.

"Yes," Otto returned smiling.

"The Prince does have a knack for picking out people's unique skills."

"If you will excuse me sir, but I must return to the armory."

"Then by all means, go ahead." Duo dismissed. Otto bowed to Duo and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. He never noticed the dark blue eyes watching him from behind a stone column. After the man had left, Heero turned back to the black clad boy at the center of the room.

Duo's braid was slightly frayed and stray wisps fell gently across his slightly flushed face. Reaching up, Duo loosened the laces of his shirt until the flaps hung open, dark on pale skin. The cloak he usually wore lay forgotten on the floor. Heero blinked in surprise as Duo's wrists snapped downward and two daggers appeared in his hands. Turning the small fighting knives over in his hands, Duo took a fighting stance. Moving slowly, Duo began a series of downward slashing moves. During this slow calculated practice, Heero watched the subtle change of Duo's hold on the blade. Moving slightly faster, Duo began twirling the daggers for backwards slashes and throwing them in the air to change hands. The easy skill with which Duo maneuvered his daggers with reminded Heero of a dangerously graceful dance of death. Moving out from behind the pillar, Heero admired Duo's lean body and lithe graceful movements as the braided boy moved through his fatally entrancing choreography. 

Duo's eyes snapped open as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Acting on impulse, Duo flipped one of the daggers he was holding to the blade and launched it in the direction of the noise. His eyes widened when he saw Heero dodge the knife and glare at him. Moving to the dagger, Heero dislodged the still quivering metal from the crack Duo had wedged it into.

"Jumpy today?" Heero deadpanned, tossing the blade at Duo. Still gaping, Duo automatically caught the knife.

"What are you doing here?" Duo demanded once he'd found his voice.

"I was curious as to what you did all day." Heero shrugged.

"Well I don't spend a lot of time here, but if you want you can start to come with me to all my meetings and stuff."

Heero nodded and scanned the room they were in. Weapons lined the walls and racks of various training supplies took up a large amount of floor space. A large square of space was clear and covered with a thin rug. Human sized columns of wood stood in the corners. 

"Where are we?" Heero asked.

"Oh this?" Duo followed Heero's gaze. "It's just a little training room I created. I guess it's a good thing you found me here. I was planning on showing you and Trowa where you could practice if you wanted." Duo motioned to a corner where a stack of weapons unique from the others in the room was piled. Heero could see his sword and Trowa's bow and arrows carefully placed on top of the pile.

"You want me to practice with you?"

"Well…yeah," Duo scratched the back of his head nervously, "I mean it's probably the only place you'd be allowed to train. In fact, slaves aren't supposed to be able to defend themselves at all."

"Why?"

Duo sighed and looked down at his hands. "We might end up with a rebellion on our hands."

"So you're afraid of being overthrown."

"No, it's not that simple. I wasn't talking about the slaves…Heero… Quatre, as the crown prince needs experience in ruling and governing, even if he does have me and a royal council. So the king, Iman Winner, got this "brilliant" idea that Quatre should get some first-hand experience." Duo walked away from Heero, sliding a dagger from his sleeve. "Quatre is the revolution I've always dreamed of…a chance for a new start."

"A revolution? Pardon me if I don't see it." Heero shook his head.

"Then you're blind." Heero looked up at the cold tone of Duo's voice. The violet-eyed boy leaned his head against a large stone pillar. "Heero, Quatre has such passion and hope. He cares not for himself, but others. The suffering I've seen, and the prejudice…all of it. I never thought it would go…Quatre never gives up…will never give up. The beliefs he has are my own now. I believe that he will abolish all unfair laws. Everyone is equal in his eyes. And I was lucky to meet him. He is hope. But others do not see it that way. They see Quatre as dangerous, his idea dangerous… The other officials…they don't want things to change." The boy turned and Heero found himself pinned by amethyst. "The attempt on Quatre's life and my own the other day were not the first…nor will they be the last."

"Who would want him dead?" Heero slowly approached the advisor. "Much less you?"

"Romefellar."

One word, it rang dully in the silent room.

"But isn't that…"

"Yes that's the army you and Trowa fought against…it's the army Quatre and I fight against. An army of diplomat's with smooth tongues, soft words, and cruel hatred. Sudest has no real army." Duo saw Heero's confusion. The face was oh so still, but his eyes questioned. "Iman Winner is a pacifist by nature, Quatre too for that matter. However, Quatre is not afraid to fight for what he believes in. The war was unavoidable. Nord challenged us."

"Why did you enlist Romefellar's help?" Heero watched as Duo studied the small blade he held in his hand.

"I didn't, King Winner did. It was not my choice."

"I see… Why did Nord challenge Sudest?"

"Because Sudest is a prosperous land, because Nord is a militaristic nation, because Nord hates the Sudest royal family, pick a reason. For all Quatre and I know it could have been nothing more than an argument that got out of hand!" Duo exhaled heavily. 

"Quatre is really kept in the dark isn't he?" Heero again approached his master.

"Quatre knows too much already as far as Romefellar is concerned. And he really doesn't know near enough. Even I've been shut out before."

"It sounds as if you need some one who can contract the information you need from the source."

"Yes but it's not easy. Most of the houses that belong to members of Romefellar are so heavily guarded it's near impossible to get in."

"But not impossible." Duo's head snapped up to stare at Heero who was smiling slightly.

"Heero, what are you…" 

"Lord Duo!" A loud rapping on the door accented the urgent call.

"Yes," Duo turned from Heero to remove the lock. A guard burst into the room.

"Lord Duo, you're urgently needed in the meeting hall. The meeting with Romefellar and the Alliance is under way and His Highness, Prince Quatre sent me to request your presence."

"I'll be right there." Duo answered the guard evenly. He was slightly surprised when he felt someone reattaching his cloak to his shoulders. He could see the swift movements of Heero's hands as he tied the black mantle securely. Once finished, Heero moved to stand behind and slightly to the right of his master. With a nod to the guard waiting at the door as an obvious escort, Duo strode out. As they walked to the meeting hall, Duo pondered Heero's actions. It was very odd for him to act remotely like a proper slave, not that it bothered Duo any…in fact it seemed that the more, Heero acted like a proper slave, the more Duo was bothered. Duo longed for the guard to have gone do he could really talk to Heero. Reaching the room, Duo thanked the guard and continued in.

The group surrounding the table looked up as Duo walked in. They watched in surprise as Heero entered behind him. Duke Dermail stood, an angry look twisting his already unpleasant features even more.

"Lord Duo, what is the meaning of this? You know slaves are forbidden to be present during private meetings."

Before Duo could speak, Heero stepped in front of him.

"Master Duo has appointed me his personal bodyguard, Duke Dermail. I think you will find he is quite within his rights to do so. And as his personal bodyguard, I am allowed access to any room or event to protect him."

After a moment of silence Quatre spoke up. "He's right." The prince smiled at Heero's quick thinking. "His slave can stay." He held up his hand to forestall any argument. Duo took his place beside Quatre surprised when Heero moved silently behind him to stand at the back and to the right of his chair. Wondering where Heero had learned proper slave etiquette, Duo was slightly disappointed that Heero wasn't acting like his usual self. It would make the meeting much more interesting. As the meeting progressed it became apparent what the main topic of discussion was.

"I propose that we continue the attack on Nord and move for a conquest." Septum a middle-aged man with receding black hair and the most annoying nasal voice spoke confidently. Quatre was about ready to groan out loud. The meeting was definitely going down hill. Continuing the war would only cause Sudest more problems.

"That's not wise."

The gathered officials looked up in surprise.

"Don't speak without permission." Tsubarov stood angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Heero.

"Silence." Duo glared at the offender. "Continue Heero."

The braided boy smiled at his slave who nodded obediently.

"It is not an intelligent decision to move for conquest."

Several other officials nodded their agreement. 

"Then what do you propose we do?" Duke Dermail sneered at the boy.

"Move for a peace treaty. A sign that a truce has been called. You've made your point and defended yourself. There is no need for further battle. There is nothing to gain accept the loss of lives." Heero replied readily.

The room was silent a moment as Dermail attempted to collect his jaw politely.

"I don't think that will work." He ground out slowly. "They didn't yield to any of the other treaties we've sent."

Duo clenched his teeth as the man's tone changed to something far more condescending. 

"Isn't that right, Lord Duo."

"Yes and no," A forced smile stretched the pale pink lips. "If you recall correctly most of those messages didn't reach their final destination. Sending a delegation as well as a treaty would probably serve us better than attempting conquest." 

"But there is much to gain-"

"No there isn't," Heero interrupted sharply, "The war expenses would be far more than any profit that came with victory, **IF **you even won. Soldiers need to be paid, that was well as animals and equipment would cost exponential amounts."

"How dare you interrupt me!" Septum stood, "Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and I don't particularly care to learn." Heero's tone was dismissive.

"Why You! I am General Septum, leader of the Alliance military!"

"All I see is an egotistical fool."

Septum growled and lunged at Heero. Seeing the impending conflict, Duo stood in between Heero and the general. The crack of a fist connecting with flesh resounded in the room.

"Duo!" Quatre stood and rushed to the longhaired boy's side. The violet eyes were watering as Duo clutched his cheek. Pushing his hand away, Quatre gasped at the dark bruise already forming on the pale skin. Looking at the injury on Duo's face, something inside Heero snapped and he immediately saw red. Turning to his would be assailant and Duo's attacker; Heero curled his fingers into a fist and threw a solid punch into Septum's exposed stomach. 

Septum's breath rushed from his body so it took a minimal amount of pressure on his windpipe to knock him unconscious. Glaring at the unconscious man, Duo demanded the guards be called. When four uniformed men rushed into the room they saw Duo and Septum as well as Heero by the slumped body of the unconscious man and grabbed the still slave. Heero didn't protest, he was too wrapped up in wondering why the hell he'd reacted to violently.

"Release him." Duo grunted roughly as he rose from the floor.

"Sir?" one of the guards released Heero's arm and looked at Duo imploringly.

"Heero was only defending his master." Quatre explained. "He is the reason you were called."

The soldier followed the blonde's hand to the unconscious Septum. Nodding he had the other's release Heero as well and drag Septum from the room. Heero continued to stand stock-still in the middle of the room, not even blinking.

"Heero?" the soft questioning tone caused Heero to return from his reverie and look to his braided master. "Are you ok?"

The cobalt-eyed boy nodded mutely.

"Good." Duo turned abruptly and moved to the door. He left without a word of departure or a beckon for Heero. The silent slave moved quickly after his oddly subdued master like a shadow, constant and disregarded. Once they reached Duo's chambers Duo took his hand away from his cheek. Heero's eyes widened as he saw the full extent of the damage. Duo had pale skin so it would predictably bruise easily, Heero's logical mind stated mechanically, but the more irrational part just didn't care. A dark bruise already stained Duo's almost milk-white complexion, its coloring rapidly shifting from the sickly green-yellow of early formation to the darker shades of inky purple. Located maybe an inch and a half under Duo's left eye, Heero knew it would be almost excruciatingly painful for the next few days.

Walking up, Heero unconsciously lifted a hand to brush his fingers across the damaged flesh. He almost recoiled, jerking back, as Duo's hand closed over his. The callused pad of Duo's thumb stroked soothingly over the back of Heero's hand. Azure met indigo and Heero felt something indefinable run through him. 

"Thanks." Duo smiled sweetly at the slightly shocked boy who returned the gesture shyly. 

1. Doe-eyed means that a person has really big, cute, innocent eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Heeheehee… I think you are all going to like this chapter…or hate it…depends on your mentality.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters…I just use them to make my pathetic life seem interesting.

Warnings: Shonen ai, limey, adult situations (Don't follow Duo's rash behavior, it could get you in trouble), much jumping to conclusions to be had.

__

Italics denotes thoughts

Spoils of War: Ch. 14

Heero sighed as he looked out over the courtyard. It was a gorgeous day. The sky was a deep robin's egg blue, there was hardly a cloud in the sky and it was moderately warm. This was no day to spend inside. Turning from the window, Heero let his gaze travel to the hunched back of his master. It had been a week since Heero had been appointed Duo's bodyguard and he'd visited more meetings and ceremonies than he knew even existed. Duo had been cooped up all week either arguing with foolish old men or sifting through mountains of paperwork. Heero was slightly startled when Duo stretched back and stood moving towards the window.

Dark circles lined the underside of his normally vibrant violet eyes, now dull with fatigue. His movements were sluggish and slow, lacking his usual grace, and the braid he wore was frayed and in bad need of a brush. But what worried Heero the most was the lack of a smile on those sweet, pink lips. The bruise Duo had sustained while defending Heero was almost gone, but that improvement didn't lessen Heero's worries.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" the violet eyes did not meet Heero's as Duo stared out the window.

"As your bodyguard I am required to protect you from anything and everything that causes you harm, right?"

"Mmmhmm…"

Heero nodded mutely.

"Duo may I visit Trowa?"

Duo blinked at the abrupt change of discussion then shrugged. "Sure, I've got to go to a meeting with Quatre anyway…I'll drop you off with Trowa, and Quatre and I can head to the meeting hall."

Duo walked to his desk and scooped up a stack of papers and started for the door, Heero a step or two behind.

Quatre stumbled into the room, surprising Trowa who was sitting on the bench by the window. The tall boy hadn't seen much of the blonde in the last week things had been too busy.

"Are you all right?" Trowa worriedly observed the pinched look on Quatre's face. The blonde only sat in the chair, rubbing at his shoulders.

"Quatre?" the taller boy moved towards the smaller blonde.

"Sorry Trowa, "Quatre sighed still rubbing his shoulder. "I'm just really tight."

Trowa touched Quatre's shoulder and felt the knotted muscles jump and bunch in response.

"How did this happen?"

"Stress and constantly being bent over a desk can take its toll." Quatre started to laugh but it dissolved into a gasp of pain as Trowa pressed on his shoulder. Shaking his head the auburn-haired boy walked to the prince's bed and sat on the edge, motioning for Quatre to follow. The blonde stared confusedly at his slave. Rolling his eyes, Trowa beckoned Quatre a little more deliberately. Standing the prince hesitantly made his way to the bed.

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa smirked at the petite blonde. "I won't bite."

Once Quatre was seated next to him, Trowa gently pressed Quatre back. When he was met with resistance the green-eyed boy leaned in the whisper in Quatre's delicate shell shaped ear.

"Relax Master…Trust me." 

When he again applied pressure to Quatre's shoulder the prince leaned back, slowly lowering himself to the bed.

"So is this another council meeting?" Heero broke the tense silence they had been traveling in.

"What?" Duo looked up bewildered. "Oh…uh, no, it's just a private meeting between me and Quatre."

_Good _Heero mused smugly, _That makes things a lot easier…_

As they reached Quatre's door, Duo shifted the papers under his arm to knock. Before his knuckles hit the wooden barrier a soft sound came from within. Pausing Duo looked at the door in confusion. The sound came again, a soft breathy cry of pleasure.

"Oooooh Trowaaaa…."

"This shirt is going to have to go." The light baritone of the prince's slave sounded amused and slightly huskier than usual.

"Ah!" Duo jumped as the sharp cry came through the door. It was Quatre's voice; there was no doubt about that. Heero and Duo stood at the door in wide-eyed shock.

"Let me get some oil. It'll make things much easier." Trowa's voice sounded full of promise. Duo's mouth dropped open as he looked at Heero who was just as shocked.

"Oh!" Quatre's surprised cry reverberated through the door after a moment.

"Are you all right?" Trowa's concerned voice drifted through, in Duo's opinion, paper-thin walls.

"I'm fine, you just surprised me."

After a few moments of silence, Trowa spoke again. "Quatre relax, I don't want to hurt you." The voice was gentle, soothing, and coaxing.

"I'm sorry, I've just never done this before…" Quatre's voice was meek and hesitant.

"Then I'll just have to make this good, won't I?" Trowa's voice had an interesting edge to it. Duo had just enough time to give the door an appalled look before soft noises once again came from beyond the barrier. Suddenly a sharp pained mewl reached the door.

"Quatre are you all right?" Trowa asked, his voice cautious.

"I'm ok," Quatre gasped softly. "Don't stop."

Heero and Duo were frozen as the sounds shifted from discomforted to extremely pleasured.

"Mmmm…Trowa…" Quatre's voice was languid and soft with pleasure was another shock to Duo's system.

"Are you sure this isn't too hard?"

"No…. Harder Trowa…please?…."

Duo's mind reeled; Trowa had reduced the royal heir to begging!

"Your wish is my command, master…" Trowa's voice was smug.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…."

Duo jumped as Quatre's moan resounded in the otherwise still air. After a few more incoherent pleasured noises Quatre actually formed words.

"Trowa where did you learn this?"

"Heero taught me actually."

Duo turned to said boy a look of appalled demand present on his face. Heero's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"Oh God, Trowa… That feels so good…"

Summing up his courage, Duo pushed the door open and marched in.

"Just what in God's name do you think you're do…ing?" Duo's voice faltered and failed as he gazed at the scene on Quatre's bed.

AN: Remember to review. ^_~


	15. Spoils of War Ch 15

AN:  Hey it's me again! @.@ (She finally updated!)  Yes indeed, I did.  Sorry for the delay, I actually have a few chapters of this ready to be typed and a lot of chapters in other stories, but you know how school is…I hate it. Plus I don't have a computer at my house to work with….I hate my life… But enough of me being melodramatic, on with the fic!

Disclaimer:  Blah, blah, blah, I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah, they are the property of Sunrise and Bandai, yadda, yadda, yadda. Enough with the legal shit already let's have some fun!

_Italics denotes thoughts_

*  *  *  *  *: denotes scene change

Warnings: Shonen ai hints, some sappy-ish stuff and a wee bit o' melodrama later on…

Spoils of War:  Chapter 15

            "Hi, Duo."  Quatre chirped cheerfully, unmindful of his current position.  Trowa nodded his greeting and continued his ministrations.   The slave was straddling the back of Quatre's upper thighs as he rubbed oil gently into the prince's back.  With smooth rolls of his hands he kneaded the once tight and knotted muscles, now lax and pliant under his hands.  Quatre sighed and dropped his head onto his arms.  The milky skin of Quatre's back gleamed with oil from a small jar sitting next to Trowa.

            Duo's mouth shut with an audible click and his skin began to glow bright pink.

            "I'm giving Quatre a massage."  Trowa shrugged.

            "I was really sore," Quatre smiled lazily, his eyelids drooping as Trowa rubbed the will to move from his muscles.

            "What do you think we were doing?"  Trowa raised an eyebrow in Duo's direction, smirking when Duo's face color shifted to a darker red.  A snort of laughter from directly behind him made Duo whirl around to glare at his slave.  Heero had an amused and obviously smug smirk on his lips.

            "Oh, shut up." Duo growled as the color in his cheeks began to fade.  Straightening he looked back at Quatre who was donning his discarded shirt once more.  "Quatre, we'd best get this meeting started.  I still have more paperwork to do."

            Quatre nodded and stood. "Is that what Heero came for?"

            "No," the blue-eyed boy moved toward Trowa. "I have something to discuss with Trowa."

            "All right then, Duo lead on."

            The two aristocrats left the room and entered into one a little farther down.  Taking note of which room Duo was in, Heero turned to Trowa.

            "That was the nosiest massage I have ever heard."  Heero smirked at Trowa.

            "What can I say, he tends to get vocal."  Trowa shrugged.

            "Oh?  You know that for a fact do you?"

            Heero's comment was met with an amazingly flat look.  

            "Not funny.  I don't think I've ever met anyone who's as naïve as he is.  He doesn't seem to know what personal slaves are used for."

            "And you want him to use you?" Heero raised a questioning eyebrow.

            "No of course not…" Trowa turned his glare to Heero. "I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime.  It's just…strange to be around someone to innocent."

            Heero's reply was a low noise of affirmation.  The blue-eyed boy studied his comrade carefully.  The boy's brow was creased and his green eyes distant as Trowa's lips set themselves in a grim line.

            "You're worried." Heero stated suddenly.

            Trowa looked up in surprise, "I am not, I just…" Trowa sighed and closed his mouth, ceasing his denial.

            "Trowa he's an innocent.  I know how you feel about innocents.  You don't have to explain."  Heero assured his comrade quietly.

            Trowa nodded in agreement. "I can't imagine anyone being able to dislike Quatre, he's so trusting!"

            "Yes, it's a wonder he hasn't been assassinated already.  Unfortunately, I find the guard extremely inept."

            "Duo and Quatre seem very close and Duo is an incredible fighter.  He's also extremely loyal, he'd defend Quatre with his life, I know."

            Heero nodded then looked contemplative. "Has Quatre been working hard?"

            "Working hard?"  Trowa asked incredulously.  "Other than a few hours a night that I happen to see him sleeping, he's always rushing around doing things.  Meetings with the council, meetings with Duo, and meetings with his father, ceremonies, paperwork, and every other indoor job you can think of short of cleaning the castle."

            "I know same with Duo, only I've been to every meeting and ceremony, and he has a desk in his room.  He hasn't been outside the castle walls in a week.  I think they're working themselves to death."

            Trowa nodded.  "I don't understand why the rest of the council isn't helping them.  It **is their job."**

            "The council doesn't exactly agree with Quatre and Duo's opinions."  Heero winced as he remembered a particularly heated debate between Duo, Quatre, and several older members of the council.

            "It's not as if it's the council's decision anyway."  Trowa's eyes narrowed.

            "They need to get away from their duties."

            Trowa gave Heero an incredulous look.  "You of all people are encouraging rash, unplanned, and unorganized behavior over disciplined maintenance of responsibilities?  Well, I can die happy.  I've seen all there is to be seen."

            Heero scowled. "I believe in surviving and if they are working themselves to death I have to do something.  It is my job after all."

            "So you've turned this bodyguard position into your own personal mission.  You and your missions."  Trowa shook his head.

            "It's to late to do anything about our situation." Heero replied curtly. "I am simply elevating my position.  It's not as if Duo needs a bodyguard.  I have the distinct feeling he was humoring me when he allowed me to keep the position."  Heero grumbled irritably.  

            "Anyone humoring you has a death wish."  Trowa replied flatly.

            "Not him," Heero winced. "As much as I hate to admit this, our lives are in their hands."

            "Yes, escape at this point would be virtually impossible.  Even for you and me." Trowa concurred. "But this is beside the point, what do you propose **WE do about Quatre and Duo's total disregard for personal welfare?"**

            "Well, I have to do something about Duo, his welfare is now my responsibility, however, I was wondering if we could work together on this little endeavor."

            "Helping Quatre relax might be nice…"  Trowa shrugged. "I won't be woken up at odd hours anymore.  But what should we do?  Do you honestly think they'll listen to us?"

            "We make them relax."  Heero replied firmly.

            "How?" Trowa replied dryly. "by abducting them?"

            He paused as Heero's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

            "You can't be serious…"

            "Trowa," the blue-eyed ex-soldier admonished gravely.  "I'm always serious."

*  *  *  *  *    

            "I trust Trowa with my life.  He's been so patient with the situation."  Quatre frowned at Duo.

            "Quatre, you're too trusting.  I don't doubt their personal feelings, but what if their just pawns of Dermail?" Duo argued.

            "Duo he was your friend and Heero saved your life."  Quatre insisted.

            "I know, I am eternally grateful for that, but time can change a person Quatre!  I only wish I could trust them completely…"

            Quatre was ready to deny Duo's arguments when he saw the turmoil in Duo's eyes.  With a sigh he drew back.

            _Duo…_

            The door suddenly swung open in that instance banging against the stone wall with a resounding slam.  Quatre whirled towards the door about to demand an explanation for the interruption, however, the sight of a grim faced Heero and Trowa made him fall silent.

            "Heero, has something happened?" Duo stood a small worry line on his brow.  When neither slave answered Duo's frown increased.  "Heero, what are you-"

            "We're going on a little trip, master."  Heero interrupted, stressing master.

            "What are you talking about?" Quatre tilted his head in confusion. "Trowa?"

            "You're coming with us."  Trowa's cool clipped tone made Quatre flinch back.

            "Heero, what is the meaning of this?"  Duo demanded, edging back slightly.

            "We're leaving the castle," Heero answered blandly,"and you're coming with us."

            "What!" Quatre rose from his chair so fast it fell to the floor with a clatter.

            "You can't kidnap us!" Duo exclaimed.

            "Really." Heero smirked.  Duo glared at his slave a moment before he felt something snatched from his sleeve.  He turned in time to see his own dagger held against Quatre's neck who was restrained in Trowa's firm grasp.

            The blonde gasped as the cold blade made goose bumps rise on his skin.  Duo glared at Trowa who smirked and pulled Quatre closer until the small body rested against his.  The blonde bit back on his instinct to struggle, _It might cost me my life…_

            Taking deep breaths, Quatre found, much to his surprise, he wasn't scared.  Trowa's grip was firm, but not painful, far from it in fact.  It was almost as if he were cradled against his slave's strong body.  The dagger rested against his neck, feather-light with the flat of the blade pressed subtly to his pulse.  And in his heart, Quatre could not find it within himself to doubt Trowa.  It wasn't that he didn't want to distrust Trowa, he couldn't.  Calming his breathing, Quatre quietly listened to Heero.

            "I want you to write a note." The messy-haired boy commanded.

            "Never, I'll never help you." Duo's voice cracked slightly as he glanced from the slave in front of him to the one that had been his friend so long ago that now held the crown prince and Duo's best friend hostage.

            Quatre's heart ached at the hurt and betrayal swirling angrily in Duo's indigo eyes.  

            "Do as he says." Quatre commanded softly, three sets of eyes turned to him in surprise. "Duo, do as he says, write the note."

            Duo studied Quatre a moment before nodding grudgingly.  He slowly sank into his seat.  Grabbing a piece of parchment carelessly, Duo dipped his brush into his ink well.  Holding the soaked bristles over the paper he glared up at Heero poised to write.

            "I want you to request that Sandrock and Deathscythe, as well as, Heavyarms and Wing are saddled and brought to the spot under the third window on the fourth floor to the left of the west wing."

            "How did you…" Duo's face registered shock a few seconds before he schooled his features to angry disgust.

            "You have blueprints of the castle on your desk.  During the times of your many absences, I took to learning them."  Heero smirked smugly.

            "Why you-" Duo half rose.

            "Write." Trowa interrupted calmly running the blade he held down Quatre's exposed neck.

            Shutting his mouth, Duo drew a deep calming breath and began to write.  He wouldn't have Quatre suffer because of him.  The faint sound of brush on paper was the only noise in the room.

            Quatre shifted slightly and Trowa's arm slid tighter around his waist, but still not enough to cause pain.  The blonde head tipped back, resting on Trowa's shoulder and exposing more of the pale throat, almost as an act of defiance.  Trowa could feel the fine saffron strands slide along his neck and collarbone almost teasingly, the lithe, slender chest contract and expand slowly with each deep breath the petite prince took. 

            The auburn-haired boy swallowed hard as he felt a long suppressed desire rise in him.  The blonde's head tilted more until the soft blue eyes looked up at Trowa, hazy with confusion and question, the soft blush lips parted in askance.  Keeping his face carefully neutral, the former soldier silently begged that Quatre not fear him for this.

            Duo finished the note and Heero picked up the still drying paper.  Scanning it over to make sure Duo had not done something foolish, such as try to warn the guards of a danger that did not exist, Heero moved toward the door.  Seeing the message requested what he'd said, Heero summoned a guard who stood at the end of the hall and sent him to deliver the message.

            Turning back inside, he closed and locked the door.  Leaning against the frame, he remained silent, watching Duo who was studying Quatre and Trowa carefully.

            Duo's gaze shifted to Heero who blocked the door.  Growing desperate his eyes snapped to the window.

            "I wouldn't if I were you." Heero's voice interrupted Duo's thoughts. "There's no way you could survive that high of a drop."

            Growling lowly in his throat, Duo leaned back into his chair.  He didn't relax for a second.  As soon as his spine touched the chair's back he heard approaching hoof beats.  He could faintly hear two stable boys conversing quietly before that began to fade.  The horses hoof beats ceased and he watched curiously as Heero moved to look out the window.

            If he'd been prone to smiling, Heero would have been grinning like a maniac.  He just hoped Duo would forgive him for this stunt.  The two stable boys left after a moment, completely oblivious to the slave who watched them from four stories up.

            "All right," Heero turned to Trowa, "the coast is clear."

            Trowa nodded and, much to Duo and Quatre's surprise, scooped the prince up so that the petite blonde was indeed cradled in his arms.  Duo watching in horror as Trowa approached the window, mounted the sill, and jumped out.

            "NO! Quatre!" Duo leapt from his chair, sending the abused furniture skidding across the floor.  He rushed to the window, leaning his upper body out to search for his, undoubtedly, dead friend.  To his astonishment Quatre was fine, still nestled in Trowa's arms like a child as the slave tied the reins of Quatre's horse to Heavyarms' who was bareback, as usual.  While anger still coursed its way through his veins, Duo couldn't help but acknowledge how right the two of them looked perched on the giant chestnut's back.

            "How…?"

            "I never said WE couldn't survive that fall." Was Heero's smug retort.

            Before Duo had a chance to reply he was hauled into a pair of forceful, yet gentle arms.  Gasping he struggled automatically.  His heart jumped into his throat as Heero stepped up onto the sill, then off.  Duo's eyes clenched shut, the sight of ground rushing toward him making him feel nauseated.  The impact was soft and well supported.  Heero stood from the crouch he'd landed in, still carefully restraining the gasping boy in his arms.  Freeing one hand momentarily, he snatched up Deathscythe' s reins and jumped up onto Wing's back.  The warhorse made no complaint to the abrupt mounting and waited patiently as Heero tied the black thoroughbred's reins to his own.  Wrapping an arm around Duo's waist to help support the advisor who sat sidesaddle on his horse, he grabbed Wing's reins and gently nudged his flank.

            The firm press of Heero's heels to his side made Wing take off for the woods as a canter, Heavyarms a pace or two behind.  Breaking through the border of bushes Trowa and Heero raced with their masters deep into the woods.

*   *   *   *   *

            After riding for a little while, Duo felt Heero slow then stop his horse.  He opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted Wing's back.  He stared up at Heero perplexed as the blue-eyed boy placed him on the ground.  Behind Wing, the braided boy could see Trowa lift Quatre, who obligingly released his grip from around Trowa's neck, and then gently lower the blonde to the ground beside Heavyarms.

            Violet eyes blinked in surprise as reins were laid in his hand.  Glancing up he found himself looking into Death scythe's wild brown eyes.  Reaching up with a small smile he stroked the velvety muzzle.  Feeling an intense gaze on his back, Duo turned to look into Heero's solemn blue eyes.  The messy-haired slave watched him from his seat on Wing's back.

            "Heero, why did you bring us here?" Duo asked quietly.  He didn't know whether to be angry or not.  Quatre and himself were unharmed, but he was still confused.

            "I had to bring you here."  The blue-eyed slave replied calmly.

            "What?" Duo turned to him questioningly.

            "I had to bring you here." Heero repeated. "I'm protecting you."

            "Protecting me?" Duo shook his head, "From what?"

            "Yourself." Heero replied seriously before nudging his horse forward.

            "Myself!" Duo exclaimed. "Heero wait!" the advisor sighed as the horse's retreating back disappeared into the foliage.  Quickly mounting his own horse, Duo took off after his cryptic slave as a swift trot.

            Quatre rested his head on Sandrock 's shoulder, combing his fingers through the silvery mane, as he watched, first Heero, then Duo, disappear into the surrounding forest.  Lifting his head to look at Trowa who was sitting astride his massive chestnut, Quatre sighed.

            "I'm afraid I do not understand either."

            Trowa's gaze softened as he watched Quatre tangle his fingers in the palomino's pale mane.

            "Well follow me, and I'll try to explain." Trowa replied.

            Nodding, Quatre mounted Sandrock and the two coaxed their horses into slow walks.

AN: HA, how was that for sappy ending! Ugh and they aren't even together yet!


	16. Chapter 16

AN:  You'll all be pleased to learn that I will be updating more frequently (or trying to in any case).  Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to it (aka anime of any kind) 

Warnings: Shonen ai, Trowa restraining himself (damn him), possible Heero OOCness. (Not in my opinion but people seem to think that Heero can never actually be emotional or nice)

***** denotes scene change

_italics _denotes thoughts

Spoils of War:  Ch. 16

"Heero, why did you and Trowa abduct me and Quatre?" Duo demanded, slightly annoyed.

            "I am to protect you from anything that might cause you harm." Heero replied firmly.

            "Yeah, so?"

            "I was protecting you."

            "Protecting me from what!" Duo huffed.

            "Yourself." Heero replied blandly.

            "How am I a danger to myself?" Duo demanded hotly.

            "You work too hard."

            That statement spoken with complete seriousness made Duo's anger melt away in a heartbeat.  Birds flew from their perches on branches as loud hearty laughter rang from Duo.  The braided advisor continued to laugh until he was wheezing for breath and clutching at his horse's neck for support.  Looking up with eyes blurry from tears of mirth, Duo was slightly surprised to see a small smile on Heero's lips instead of the from he'd expected.

            "It's nice to hear you laugh again." The soft-spoken words made Duo smile.

            "So what if I over-work?" Duo shrugged.

            "You could get sick," Heero murmured almost too quietly for Duo to hear. "or worse…"

            "Worse?"

            "It leaves you vulnerable to attack." Heero kept his voice low.

            "That's why I have a bodyguard." Duo teased.

            Heero shook his head. "I know you were only humoring me when you gave me this position.  You're an amazing fighter."

            Duo was about to deny his slave's statement when he saw the crease in Heero's brow.  "Are you worried about me?"

            Heero kept his eyes resolutely on the path, or lack thereof, in front of them.

            "Heero…" Duo waited until the boy looked at him.

            The slave regarded him silently for a moment before nodding once.  Duo dropped his gaze to his hands… _You care that much…_

            "Heero…do you trust me?" Duo's question was meek and hesitant.

            "Of course." The slave looked surprised at the question. "Why wouldn't I?"

            "Even though I'm your master and own you?" Duo looked at the boy in surprise.

            "No one owns me and I have no master save myself." Heero replied curtly.

            "I'm glad you don't see me as your master.  I certainly don't see you as a slave." Duo smiled.

            "So I won't be punished for abducting you?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

            "Well…I don't know about that…." Duo trailed thoughtfully.

            "Oh heaven help me…" Heero rolled his eyes sarcastically.

            "Thanks for getting me out of the palace for a little while." 

            "You really do work too hard." Heero insisted.

            "I'll ignore the fact that that statement is coming from you." Duo looked at Heero from the corner of his eye.  "But even if I do, I really have no choice."

            "Yes, you do."

            "Heero," Duo sighed, " the council does as little as possible.  Quatre and I are forced to pick up the slack.  There is no one else."

            "I know, but you won't be able to work quickly and efficiently if you're too stressed.  And I am willing to assist you in anyway I can."  Heero looked at Duo significantly. "You can't do everything, even if others expect you too.  No one is perfect.1"

            "You're right…" Duo hung his head in exasperation then looked up with a smirk. "Hey Heero…"

            The ex-soldier looked up in time to see the advisor's braid whip around a tree.  The words "RACE YA'" faded slowly from the surrounding trees as a white quarter horse sped into the forest in pursuit.

*   *   *   *   *

            "So you kidnapped Duo and I to force us to relax." Quatre looked inquisitively up at Trowa who nodded.

            "Mind you, this was Heero's idea not mine.  He has a tendency to take things to an extreme." The taller boy rolled his eyes in a long-suffering fashion.

            "Oh," Quatre turned his gaze to the reins held loosely in his hands.

            "I hope I didn't scare you with the dagger earlier."

            Quatre jerked his head up to look at Trowa in shock before a smile curved his lips.

            "No, you didn't scare me." The petite prince assured his companion.

            "Really," Trowa raised an eyebrow.

            Quatre nodded looking again at his hands. "I don't think I could ever fear you…"

            "Oh?  And why not?"

            "No assassin or kidnapper would hold their hostage so gently.  I had never felt safer."  Quatre closed his eyes and, to his utter horror, could feel his cheeks burn.

            Trowa smiled slightly at the soft blush that dusted Quatre's cheeks a pale pink.  He couldn't help but think the gentle shade looked quite becoming on the prince's cherubic face.  Remembering how Quatre had wound his arms around his neck when he'd jumped out the window, Trowa had to admit it was something he wouldn't be forgetting soon.  Nor would he forget how Quatre had buried his face in the green-eyed boy's shoulder as they rode into the forest.

            _He's such an innocent… _That thought nearly made Trowa stop cold.  How could he think of an innocent in such a manner?  Hell, when did he start thinking of Quatre in such a manner?  He was so young…  Although, Trowa wasn't exactly sure of his master's age the boy didn't look a day over fifteen!  With an internal growl, Trowa pushed his less than honorable thoughts to the back of his mind as he and Quatre continued their quiet ride through the woods.

*   *   *   *   *

            "Heero."

            The slave looked up from where he was releasing Wing's bridle.  With the leather and metal implement removed the ghostly horse bent its neck, dipping its muzzle in the cool water that flowed from the spring into the stream that wound its way out of the clearing the horses and their riders had stopped in.

            "How did you meet Trowa?  And do you know where he got his name?"

            The cobalt-eyed boy walked to where Duo was seated underneath a tree and lowered himself to a kneeling position, setting the bridle beside Deathscythe' s

            "When I met Trowa, he was still known as Nanashi which, as you may or may not know, is Estern for No Name.  I assume you know of his slave origins, especially if you grew up with him." Heero explained.

            "Yes, I did indeed grow up with him.  We were owned by the same master."

            "Yes, I remember he called you Shadow."

            Duo nodded, "It was a childhood nickname.  I acquired the name Duo Maxwell later on."

            "I had figured as much." Heero conceded. "I met Trowa close to two years ago.  He was trying to escape his owner.  I helped him escape by killing his master and giving him the alias, Trowa Barton, from a corrupt mercenary I had killed a while ago.  Fortunately he didn't' need to be trained in the art of battle."  Heero looked at Duo significantly. "He knew many dagger techniques that he said he had learned from an old friend named Shadow.  His master had seen his talent and disregarded Sudestern slave laws and continued Trowa's training.  While I was helping Trowa refine his fighting skills we soon found he had a natural ability for archery.  After minimal training Trowa became a master archer.  He even managed to turn arrows into functional close-range weapons.  He's quite resourceful when need be.  

            We ended up traveling together and soon were an established mercenary team.  We became known as some of the best assassins and mercenaries available."

            "So that was Dermail's game." Duo muttered leaning back onto the elm's worn bark. 

            "Game?" Heero raised a questioning eyebrow.

            Duo nodded. "He probably learned a lot about you two from the less…respectful Sudest associations.  He no doubt expected you and Trowa to at least attempt to kill Quatre and I." The braided boy cocked his head slightly when Heero looked away. "Heero…?"

            "I…I was originally planning to attempt escape by assassinating you." The Estern slave looked mildly sheepish.

            "Really?" Duo grinned. "What stopped you?"

            "It was strategically unwise."

            Duo's eruption of laughter seemed to catch Heero off guard.

            "I don't think you'd find me that easy to get rid of." Duo chuckled.

            "Well I know that now.  Even if I wanted to escape, I still wouldn't try to kill you." Heero gave Duo an exasperated look.

            "And why is that?  Value your life too much?" Duo almost giggled.

            "No," Heero glared, then smiled softly. "I can't kill someone that I care about."

            Duo's laughter quieted abruptly as he looked at Heero in shock.  The searching violet eyes read the sincerity in Heero's and Duo smiled back.

*   *   *   *   *

            "I don't understand." A low voice growled.

            "Don't look at me." A rather harsh voice wheezed. "I told you it might not work."

            "Why would those two assassins become that brat and his bastard of an advisor's bodyguards?  I was so sure that they'd try kill the prince and his advisor."

            "Well, I guess we nee to move on to different tactics." A nasal voice interjected.

            "Indeed, it's time to stop fooling around."

To be continued…

1.  I know Heero's nickname is the perfect soldier, but out of everyone I think Heero finds the most faults within himself.  He doesn't think he's perfect which is a stem of many of his problems.  In this story I'm just expressing that I think he realizes that humans aren't perfect, especially not him.

HDA: Don't ask me why I finally put the TBC on there.  I couldn't tell you. I guess 

            I just felt like it.

Duo: Well, I hope you feel like typing some more.

HDA: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Hn, we're all here.

HDA: ***** Looks around herself and realizes what they say is true, proceeds to 

            glomp Trowa *

Quatre: HEY!

HDA:  * Looks between the two * Can you two have sex here…now?

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!???!?!??!?!??!?!???!?!?!?!??!?!

WuFei: * gets a nosebleed *

HDA: Eh heh heh heh… never mind…. * looks at WuFei * Well what do ya' know. He 

            Really does get a nosebleed at the slightest mention of sex…       


	17. Chapter 17

AN:  I know, it's been an eternity since I last posted, and I'm really sorry for it, but it is Spring Break (YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH) and I'm hoping to get some major work done.  I have two projects that I have to take care of but they shouldn't give me too much trouble.  I know that I left you guys off in an awful place last time so I'm going to try to make it up to you all.  I really need to stop my stupid banter and get to the fic. -.-;  

Disclaimer:  I don't own the guys, never have, never will…. sigh 

Warnings:  none really except extreme shortness of chapter…

_Italics _denotes thoughts

***** denotes scene change

Spoils of War: Chapter 17 (finally ^-^;)

            Much to the council's consternation the prince's slave became a bodyguard as well, attending ever meeting.  A month after the impromptu ride Quatre and Duo had been forced to take with their slaves Duo and Heero continued them.  It had started as a weekly ritual but rapidly changed to an almost daily occurrence.  They would race from the stable to the spring cross-country style, jumping ditches, rocks, logs, and the occasional unsuspecting woodsman.

             Many long hours were spent next to the spring where Heero and Duo watered and rested their horses as they discussed the recent development in the council and court.

            "You have got to be joking." Heero leveled Duo a disbelieving face.

            "Not at all.  He's the same age as I am, 17…. I think." Duo scratched his head.

            "You're not sure about the crown prince's age?"  Heero's tone was skeptical.

            "Oh, it's not that.  Hell, I could probably tell you who was at his birth.  You kind of learn those things being an advisor." Duo shrugged. "No, it's my own birth date I'm not sure about.  I'm not even Sudestern." Duo laughed.

            "Well I had deduced as much from your habits and clothing."

            "And you were right… as usual." Duo rolled his eyes.  "I'm from the Ouest.  More specifically Sudouest.  Which is, oddly enough, North of here.  Trowa is from the Ouest too, but he wouldn't be able to tell you what part.  But…" Duo smacked his palm to his forehead. "you being his partner for two years probably already knew that." The braided boy grinned sheepishly.

            "Yes, but I would still like to hear more of yours and Trowa's past."  Heero nodded. "How did a former slave, no offense, manage to achieve such a high level of position.  I thought it was illegal for current, or former slaves to hold high office in Sudest."

            "Well, it all started about four years ago…."

*****

            "The advisor and the prince are becoming rather attached to their slaves." A gruff voice stated gravely.

            "And what's worse is those insolent slaves seem to be developing a similar attachment to their masters." A nasal voice practically whined.

            "This completely disrupts the plan!" a new voice chimed ominously. "What are we to do?  Well?" 

            All eyes turned to the man who was seated at the head of the table.

            "Hmmmm," the low murmur barely carried through the shadows cloaking the figure. "Gentlemen, do not get so flustered.  This may just work in our favor if we have a little patience.  We need to give the assassins an incentive to kill the prince and his advisor."

            "How do we do that?"

            "Have any of you seen the splitting of a live tree?"(1)

            Negative answers met his query.

            "Well if you drive a wedge to loosely into the trunk the tree will heal.  But if the wedge is driven far enough into the tree the trunk splits completely, making it impossible for the tree to grow back… And we all know it's easier to sever a sapling than a full grown oak." A mirthless chuckle followed the lowly spoken words.

AN: I know, I know it's incredibly short, but I swear I'm working on the next one right away!

Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1. In days of old they didn't use axes to cut down trees in some countries.  That came later.  At the time they cut just far enough into the trunk to fit a wedge into it.  After that they continued to knock it in until gravity and the trees own weight pulled it down.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: See I told you, another chapter.  I really am sorry that I haven't updated in months.  I'm turning into my own worst nightmare!  I can't stand it when authors don't update regularly.  If it's a writers block thing than that's understandable, but just being too lazy?  That's an outrage!  It's really been more of an "I really haven't the time" but I suppose I could have always squeezed in a sentence or paragraph in my spare moments.  GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Look I told you!  I know nothin' 'bout no stinkin' copy rights, kapeesh! (sp?)

Warnings: MAJOR shounen ai hints, it's more like a slap in the face really, violence, lovable character bashing (not slander, I mean injury), vulgar commentary

_Italics _denotes thoughts

***** denotes scene change

Spoils of War: Chapter 18

            Pulling on the sturdy pair of boots Duo had ordered for him, Heero smiled as he thought about the days ensuing ride.  The hours away from the castle were good for Duo, and much to his own surprise, Heero had found he enjoyed the time spent with his braided master.  Straightening, Heero adjusted the rest of his outfit.  Trowa and Heero had been given their uniforms back a short time ago.  They were mended and they each bore the signet of their respective masters.  It rather resembled the crest that some of the guards wore.  Exiting the room, the dark-haired slave turned down the hall that led to the council room.  Duo had been called to a meeting and the council had specifically requested that Heero not attend.

            Upon reaching the door, Heero found it blocked by a large guard.

            "State your business." The guard rumbled menacingly, eyeing Heero with obvious dislike.

            "I want to speak with my master, Lord Duo."  Heero spoke with cold civility.

            "What odd clothes for a slave to wear… Planning on something today?" the guard smirked condescendingly.  

            "Nothing that concerns you." Heero assured curtly. "Now, tell the council I will speak with my master."

            Narrowing his eyes at the disrespectful young slave the guard grudgingly turned to the door and knocked.  A moment later another guard opened the door and looked expectantly at the first.

            "Lord Duo's little whore wants his master." The guard sneered.

            The second looked at Heero in a disinterested manner then quipped automatically, "Lord Duo is unable to speak with anyone."  The guard smiled suggestively. "But maybe I could help the little slut…"

            "Try it and I'll make sure you never bear children." Heero glowered openly at the two smirking guards then turned and began walking to his room.  As he was walking past a window he caught a glimpse of the forest outside.  He slowed then stopped. _Duo would like a new twist to the race…_

He went back into Duo's chambers, a mischievous smile on his face.

*****

            Cold brown eyes watched the dark-haired boy riding out of the stable towards the woods.  A cruel smile twisted thin, cracked lips.

            "Now is the time to strike." A gruff voice wheezed with laughter.

*****

            Heero looked up and around the clearing after releasing Wing from the restraints of the bridle.  _I hope Duo comes soon… _The note Heero had left on Duo's desk left no room for mistake.  Had the meeting run over that much?

            The sound of hooves drew the slave's attention and the tentative smile that had begun to spread over Heero's face faded immediately, replaced by a confused and suspicious frown.  There was more than one approaching horse and, while it was not uncommon for Duo and Quatre to spend time together, the blonde had never come on the rides Heero and Duo took together.  What's more there were two horses approaching and Quatre never went anywhere without Trowa these days.

            Heero's eyes narrowed as the two men that had been guarding the council meetings rode up.

            "I knew you were up to something." One guard, a tall blonde smirked.

            "I guess the old man was right." The other, a curly haired brunette, laughed gruffly.

            Heero backed up a few steps as they dismounted.

            "Now don't be afraid." The first guard smiled patronizingly.  "We're just going to take you back to the palace…"

            They began to approach Heero as if he were a skittish horse.

            "We won't even tell your master that you tried to run…" the blonde continued.

            "That is, if you do something for us in return…" the brunette ran his eyes over Heero's body in a manner that left the former soldier feeling in need of a bath.

            The blonde began to approach Heero more confidently after a moment.

            "Careful, I hear he's dangerous." The brunette watched Heero warily.

            "Dangerous!" the blonde scoffed, reaching for the slave.  

            His harsh laugh was abruptly cut off as Heero twisted the hand that had touched him.  Jerking his wrist out of the boy's grasp, the blonde stared at his hand a moment before glaring at Heero.

            "You'll pay for that, slave!" he growled.

            Heero silently cursed his foolishness as the two soldiers drew their swords.  He'd left his own weapons back in Duo's private armory.  As they came at him, Heero soon realized the swords had been merely a scare tactic meant to intimidate him.  The sharp iron blades never actually came near him.  Smirking he used their obvious mistake to attack them on their vulnerable side.  As he moved to attack them a second time to finish the fight, the thunder of hooves made him halt.  He turned toward the noise, his eyes widening at the sight of ten or more soldiers racing toward them at a full gallop.

            The foremost rider lowered himself further into the saddle, charging for Heero.  Attempting to dodge the horse, Heero moved to the left.  The hard muscled shoulder of the leader's stallion rammed into Heero's side, throwing the slight boy off balance.  As the slave stumbled and struggled to regain his lost balance, the hilt of a sword slammed against his temple.

            A flash of white blinded him as he fell to his knees.  As soon as his hands touched the grass he was shoved backward.  His stomach twisted in protest as his equilibrium was jarred again.  Collapsing onto his back, Heero struggled against the hands that grabbed him.  He drew a panicked breath as the easy subtle pressure that rested against his neck tightened suddenly.  His hands were forced together and a heavy weight clamped down over his forearms, making them difficult to move.

            His head ached further as he was roughly picked up and carelessly thrown over a horse's saddle like a sack of supplies.  The pressure around his neck made it difficult to concentrate on anything else save acquiring enough oxygen to stay conscious.  As the horse began to gallop, Heero thanked whoever had forgotten to get him breakfast as his head and stomach protested every step the horse took.

Tbc

AN:  ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  No seriously this was in fact, the best place to cut the chapter.  I don't plan on leaving you all in the dark, expect an update soon.  Oh, and is it me or are my chapters getting shorter?  I'd be ever so appreciative if you'd let me know. Thanks ^-~.


	19. Apology

Apology.

No, I'm sorry, this isn't another chapter, but I really thought I needed to say something.  I actually have up to chapter 28 written the only problem is typing.  So far I have tried to type up chapter 19 three times, but each time the file becomes corrupted or something because it won't load.  I'm working on fixing my computer and I really hope to have the next chapters up soon…. And because I'm evil I'll give you a hint.

Heero leaves the castle without permission from his master, and is caught up in a horrible misunderstanding…. Heero abuse and angst is on the way!

Sincerely,

Harmonie Des Anges


	20. Chapter 19

AN: No cutsie little greetings I'm just going to get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Bandai and Sunrise do.

Warnings:  misconceptions, shounen ai hints, violence

_Italics _denotes thoughts

***** denotes scene change

_//…// _denotes flashback

Spoils of War: Chapter 19

            By the time they had arrived back at the castle gates Heero's head had cleared somewhat and he'd discovered the reason for his shortness of breath was the tightening of the collar he always wore around his neck as the sign of a slave.   The horse he was draped over stopped suddenly and Heero closed his eyes as his vision started to tilt.  Realizing a few seconds too late that he was only sliding off the horse's back, he groaned quietly as he dropped several feet to the ground.

            His arms were seized by the chain that ran between the manacles that bound his arms.  He didn't fight as he was dragged across the courtyard.  The metal cuffs dug into his wrists.  He hissed in pain as he was suddenly jerked upwards, the metal cutting the softer skin of his inner wrist.  The thin trickle of blood only worsened the chaffing of the rough metal cuffs.  There was a loud clang as the middle of the chain between Heero's manacles was secured in a large metal clip that hung suspended from an adjustable chain that connected to a wooden beam that was laid horizontal on another beam that was firmly staked into the ground.  He was hauled up so the toes of his feet barely brushed the ground.  A thick rope was wrapped around his ankles and slipped through a small metal hoop staked into the ground directly under him and was pulled tight before it was tied off so that his body was taunt between its restraints.

            The cold iron cut cruelly into his wrists and hands and a disturbing numbness was beginning to spread through his hands and feet.  The skin prickled and stung as the blood circulation was painfully cut off.  He labored to draw breath into his lungs, the constricting collar proving its true purpose to the bound slave.  The gathered soldiers jeered at his helpless form.  A man wearing a commander's badge parted the soldiers and approached the still slave.

            _Finally, _Heero thought hopefully, _someone who'll listen._

The man's eyes traveled over Heero's body, assessing before he smirked. "You have been charged with several crimes-"

            "WHAT!" Heero demanded, interrupting the man and glaring at those gathered.

            As soon as the outraged word had left his mouth a hard hand struck his right cheek viciously.  Slowly raising his head again, Heero could taste the bitter copper essence of blood on his tongue.

            "You attempted escape…"

            The words rang dully in Heero's mind.

            "resisted a soldier…"

            His anger was burning him from the inside out.

            "And injured free men.  For your disrespect and disobedience you will be punished."

            The heat Heero was feeling turned to ice inside of him.  A cold feeling gripped his heart.  Two soldiers stepped up to his sides, laughing darkly and gripped the sleeves of his shirt.  Heero grit his teeth against the pain of having the garment torn from his body with violent tugs.  Gathering himself, Heero was about to struggle when a crack sounded in his ears and burning pain laced up his back.  The boy's body arched and twisted as another blow landed across his shoulders.  The air rushed out of Heero's lungs with each angry lash of the whip.  Holding in his cries of pain, Heero attempted to concentrate on keeping his restricted breathing regular.  The chains rattled and the manacles chaffed at his wrists as the blows cut into his back.  

Heero struggled for what seemed like an eternity as the whip rained biting strokes across his back.  For a blessed moment the lash ceased to fall as the commander came to stand in front of him again.  A large callused hand nudged Heero's chin up so he was forced to meet the man's cold gray gaze.  The man smirked at the defiance in the slave's deep blue eyes.

            "And what do you have to say for yourself, slave?"

            Glaring at the man, Heero drew himself up as much as the binds would allow.  The man jerked back as the boy's spit hit his face.

            "Why you…"  he growled wiping the mixture of blood and saliva off his cheek.  

            The hand came a second time, striking the slave's cheek hard.  Before Heero could move, the man jerked his head up, pulling roughly on the boy's dark hair.

            "You'll pay for that…" 

            Heero's face remained neutral as a slow malicious smile spread over the officer's face.  His eyes widened in shock as the pressure around his neck increased slightly with a soft click, once…twice…three times.  The soldier watched in satisfaction as the dark haired slave fought to draw breath.  He nodded to the man poised and ready behind the captive.

            A choked cry left Heero's lip's as the whip was laid across his back again.  The blows came harder and faster now.  The slave slumped helplessly down in the chains, body screaming in agony.  _Why is this happening?… _Heero despaired.  Suddenly he remembered something Duo had once said…

_//          "A slave can never be punished without their master's permission."  _

_"Why?'  Heero inquired the boy seated across from him curiously._

_"A royal slave belongs to only one person.  To act freely against the slave without the master's permission is certain death in most cases.  Everyone knows the law and I have yet to ever see someone strike a slave without the master's permission.  It just doesn't happen."_

_"So if a slave is punished then the master commanded it?"_

_"Yup, that's the long and short of it."  //_

            _Doesn't he trust me… _Heero fought against the pain that constricted his chest.  The thought that Duo did not trust him hurt worse than any physical torture.

*****

            He'd been suspicious ever since they'd been interrupted.  Duo's unease had grown when the two guards were called out.  He sighed as he gazed around the room; the other occupants seemed perfectly fine with the idea of spending the rest of the day cooped up in the conference room.  Just as he was about to call to move that the meeting be adjourned there was a hurried knock at the door.  Sighing in frustration, Duo waved to the man nearest the door to open it.  A smug guard strode in and knelt before Duo.  A frown crossed the boy's face as he waited for the soldier to state his business.

            "My Lord, we found your slave."

            "Found?" Duo's tone was flat.

            "He was trying to escape."

            "What?!"

            "Two guards saw him riding towards the East."  The soldier seemed wary of the anger in Duo's voice.

            "Where is he now?" Duo's voice was deadly soft.

            "The commander has already stated his crimes and is taking care of the situation."

            Duo's eyes narrowed to slits that glittered dangerously as his teeth clenched in anger.  Standing he stalked to the door without a word.

            "Lord Duo!" one of the other council members called out to the irate advisor.

            "The meeting is adjourned." The command left no room for argument as Duo continued out the door.  Once he was clear of the council room, Duo broke into a run, his rage and fear increasing with every step.  _If they've hurt him, I swear I'll kill them all…_

AN: Next chapter to be posted soon.  Read and review ONEGAI! 


	21. Chapter 20

Duo:  Hey!  My poor Hee-chan is being whipped as we speak, HURRY IT UP, so I can save him.

HDA:  ::who has now gotten used to the popping up of random g-boys.:: Don't give that attitude man, I'm doin' it all for you!  ::Said a la Bobby style from the Goofy Movie:: Gotta love 'em!  I hope you guys all know the sacrifices I'm making for you.  I'm at work right now, YES AT WORK, I have a crappy ass, shit paying job at a local Steak 'n' Shake, and I'm still typing.  I just love you all that much!

AN:  YES HEERO WILL BE SAVED IN THIS CHAPTER!  I SWEAR I'M NOT A COMPLETE BITCH!!!!!

Duo::snorts:: that's debatable.

HDA: shut up -.-

Disclaimer:  I don't own the boys, there I said it, can I go home now?

ALL G-Boys: NO!

HDA: fine -_-;

Warnings:  Duo being scary and Heero helpless (gosh he's cute like that!), angst and misconceptions, and big shounen ai hints… Yes unfortunately they're still just hints, we'll be getting to the real stuff soon though. ^-~*

_Italics _denotes thoughts

***** denotes scene change, though I don't think I have any in this chapter… Oh well, c'est la vie!

Spoils of War:  Ch. 20

       Blood trickled down Heero's chin from where he'd bitten his lip to keep from crying out his pain, physical and emotional.  He would never give his tormenters that satisfaction.  The sound of the large castle doors being brutally shoved open made Heero wearily raise his head.  One look at Duo's enraged expression destroyed the last of Heero's hope that this had been nothing more than a horrible mistake.  Trembling, his lips unconsciously parted to implore the man he'd come to respect and care for.  Unable to fight the exhaustion that tore at his beaten body, he gave up his battle with unconsciousness.

       The anger that Duo felt grew exponentially when he exited the castle only to see Heero strung up for the guards' amusement.  Surprise flitted over Duo's face when Heero lifted his head to look at him.  His heart clenched at the broken look in the beautiful blue depths.  He flinched back as the boy mouthed one word: why?  As Heero dropped limply into his restraints, Duo rushed forward.   

       "Release him at once!" the sound carried over the courtyard, quieting all those gathered. 

       The soldiers that spared a glance at the royal advisor hurriedly moved to unchain the slave.  Shoving his friend's tormentors aside, Duo gingerly took the limp body from their hands.  Unmindful of the blood that would no doubt, stain his robes, Duo cradled Heero close.

       "I want the palace healer sent to my room immediately!"  Duo called out. 

Gathering his slave close, the longhaired boy made his way back into the castle.  Once he had reached his room, Duo kicked the door closed and gently lay Heero on his bed.  Seeing the boy's labored breathing, the violet-eyed boy hurriedly stripped the metal collar from around Heero's neck, and threw the evil implement away, uncaring of where it landed.  Gently maneuvering Heero's body, Duo arranged him so he was lying on his stomach.  The violet-eyed boy winced at the sight of the marks crisscrossing Heero's back.  Leaving Heero a moment, Duo rang for a servant.  Removing his cloak and outer shirt, Duo bent over his wounded friend.

"You rang, Milord?" a soft voice called out.

"Yes, please bring a basin of hot water, several linen cloths, and a roll of bandages.  And hurry, if you can."  Duo replied.

A few moments later the boy returned carrying a large bowl with the linens and bandage rolls piled in it.  Duo pulled a small wooden stand near the bed and the servant obligingly set the basin on it.  He quickly scooped the linens out of the ceramic dish and deposited them neatly on the bed.

"Thank you, are you waiting for the water to heat?"

"No, Milord." The boy scurried to the servants' entrance and quickly returned with a pail of steaming water.

"How did you heat it so quickly?" Duo asked as the boy poured the obviously scalding water into the basin, his hands covered with thick cloths.

"The cook was boilin' water in the kitchen.  He hadn't put anythin' in it, so I took a pail-full."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, your lordship.  I figured he needed it mor'en the cook." He nodded his head at the prone body on Duo's bed.

Duo smiled at the child and nodded. "May I know the name of the boy who can filch an entire pail of water without notice?" he chuckled as he picked up one white cloth.

"Tommy, sir.  You won't tell no one will you?" he gazed up at Duo as if the advisor held the child's life in his hands.

"Of course not!" Duo looked appalled at the very notion. "And what's more, if you are discovered, come to me and I'll give you a full pardon." Duo winked at the child who smiled up at him until Duo began to dip his hand into the water to dampen the cloth.

"Stop!" Tommy grabbed Duo's hand worriedly. "The water's real hot."

He looked down to where he grasped the advisor's wrist and his eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry milord." He quickly released Duo's hand and bowed in apology. "I didn' wanna see you burn your hand."

The young boy blinked in confusion when the longhaired advisor chuckled.

"Well I thank you for the consideration, but I'll be fine." Duo assured him, dipping his hand in the water once more.  

The servant watched in amazement as Duo soaked the cloth and wrung it out without so much as flinching.

"Don't look so surprised." Duo spoke gently as he began to clean the lacerations crisscrossing Heero's back.  "I don't have the soft hands of a noble."

The braided boy continued to rinse his slave's back in silence.

"You don't have to stay." Duo turned to smile at Tommy. "I'm sure I'll be fine.  I don't want you to be yelled at, just because you were helping me."

Tommy blinked in surprise then nodded to Duo before quietly exiting the room.  No sooner had the servants' door closed then the door to Duo's chamber's was thrown open.  The advisor looked up in shock as the palace healer strode in without a word.  The only way that Duo was able to identify this strange woman on sight was the strange robes that she wore.  The flowing garments bore the symbol of a healer and the crest of Sudest.  He'd never before met the healer because he'd had no need for one and was quite surprised by her gender and her face.  Her sharp angular features were the first thing Duo noticed.  She had the slanted eyes of the Estern people, but her hair was honey blonde, her eyes cornflower blue, and her skin pale cream.     

Her mouth was set in a grim line as she placed a basket on the bed next to Heero's prone body.  Her pale blue eyes quickly assessed her patient as she began to remove jars from the basket.  Looking at the basin, she quickly tested the water with the tips of her fingers.  A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she nodded approvingly at the temperature of the water.  Her hand drifted over the cluster of small glass vials separated on Duo's bed, before she snatched one up with a quick glance at Heero.

Mixing the powder into the bowl of water, she swiftly dampened a cloth and began to bathe the cuts on the prone boy's bath.  As she was cleaning her patient's back, she turned to a small girl standing next to her that Duo hadn't noticed before.  She spoke in soft, gentle tones, the language slightly musical.  The girl nodded and exited the room silently, returning a moment later bearing several earthenware jars.

The healer took the jars, murmuring what Duo assumed was a thank you in her native tongue.  She pat Heero's back dry with another clean cloth and opened one of the jars.  Dipping her hand into the jar she extracted a large dollop of an opaque white gel.  The blonde gently slathered a generous amount of the ointment over the boy's back.

"How this happen?" she asked quietly, her voice husky and comforting, thick with the accent of her homeland.

Duo's hand clenched at his side as he turned away from the bed and paced towards his desk.

"The guards say they found him trying to escape to the East." Duo grit his teeth. _He said he wouldn't leave…_

"You lucky he still alive." The healer replied coolly.(1) "Most slave not survive beating."

Duo barely heard her as he reached down and lifted the note that was lying on his desk.  With painstaking care the words: "Catch if you can." Were spelled out in flowing Sudest script with strange symbols that Duo had learned was Heero's name in his own language.  Duo's hand clenched, crushing the paper between his fingers.

"They'll pay for this." Duo growled.

"I understand you upset.  He not able to fulfill duty for many day but that no reason to execute soldiers who just follow your order." The cold sting of the words enraged Duo.

"MY ORDERS!" Duo whirled around to glare at the blonde who was calmly wrapping bandages around Heero's torso. "WHY would I order him nearly whipped to DEATH!"

"He try to escape." She replied somewhat angry.

"He was trying to be a good friend…" Duo's voice quieted.  "And when he was in danger…I did nothing."

The healer cocked her head curiously as Duo dropped his head in shame.

"You not order this?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Duo snapped. "I am personally opposed to slavery!"

"Then why you have slave…personal slave." she stated dryly.

"Don't you listen to palace gossip?" Duo asked incredulously.

"I above such base practice." She answered defiantly.  "Beside, gossip is gossip, not truth."

"True, but gossip often has a base in truth." Duo answered. "However, to answer your question, he was a gift-"

"You could refuse."

"And throw him to Dermail and his cronies!?!?"  Duo demanded. "Not a chance!"

"Duke Dermail give you him."

"Yes he was a mercenary that Nord had hired during the war.  He was captured and brought here, presented to me as a gift."

"You are Lord Duo?"  She asked in suddenly realization.

He blinked, freezing in confusion when her expression shifted from angry and resentful to eager and hopeful.  Tilting his head curiously, he nodded.

"I pleased to finally meet you." She stood to bow respectfully before turning back to Heero.  

Duo's mouth hung open and his brow creased as he attempted to say something that made sense.

"I apologize for false accusation." She wrapped bandages around the battered boy's bruised wrists.

"You're sorry for your false accusations…but not your accusations." Duo asked suddenly.

"Of course." She replied. "You not first noble I tell off."

She seemed to have difficulty forming some of the words that she used and her speech was clipped and unfinished.

"Well," Duo smiled liking the bold Esterner. "I thank you for helping me with Heero…"

"Sally Po." She offered the name quietly.

"Thank you, Sally."

"You welcome, my lord."

"Of, please!  Don't start with that."

Sally looked up at him with infinite patience.

"I can't stand formalities."

"Very well."

"You are Estern, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Did you travel here?"

"Yes, on war wagon."

"A WHAT?!?!"

"War wagon." She repeated calmly, examining each jar before replacing it back in the basket, setting one aside every now and then.

"But I don't remember a war with the Est."

"Happen about three year ago."

Duo cursed under his breath, while he'd been Quatre's friend three years ago, he still hadn't been aware of many of the governmental and political happenings until about two years ago.

"I was taken to _His Majesty, _King Iman, as gift." Her eyes slid closed in disgust.  "If I not a better healer than last doctor, I would be in King's harem."

Duo shuddered. "I'm sorry.  I know how you must feel."

A cold glare met his gaze. "How you know.  Your life never taken from you."

"Trust me, I know." Duo held out his hands, palm up.

The pale hands were not soft as all other nobles' but were dotted with calluses and now that his long-sleeved shirt had been removed, one could see the twin marks that encircled his wrists. 

"No matter what I do.  The marks won't fade."

Duo's eyes dropped as she reached up to touch his hands hesitantly.  She paused and looked up at the advisor.  Duo nodded sadly.  Her hands were cool and slightly callused like his own.  She gently prodded his hands and wrists curiously.

"Why you show me." She demanded. "I could expose you."

"Wow you really have learned the country law details in a short period of time."

"Why you tell me?" she insisted.

"You seem like someone I can trust." Duo shrugged

"Appearance can be deceiving."

"I trust you.  You know that I am working to stop this.  I'm the only one who can do anything right now."

"You right." She conceded and stood. "He wake up soon.  Here," she pressed a jar into the braided boy's hand. "Put on cuts once a day when you change bandage."

Duo nodded. "Thank you again."

"If you need, call me." She bowed once more before exiting the room.

AN: YES!  I put Sally in the story before WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And I don't know if he'll even be in the story.  If I can't find an applicable slot then he will sadly remain out of this fic.  BUT HAVE NO FEAR WU FEI LOVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I got sick and tired of another stereotype and am writing an AU that features WuFei as one of two main characters.  I figured because no one does AU for Wuffie, I would! ^-^

WuFei: Oh joy…(note the sarcasm)

Anyway oh, yeah nearly forgot.

1) I'm not trying to make Sally look stupid or anything.  I just wanted to get the point across that she doesn't speak Sudestern every well.  Think of a Chinese person speaking English and you'll know what I mean. ^-^

READ AND RE VIEW PLEASE!

Final AN:  THERE ARE YOU HAPPY!  IT'S A "LONG" CHAPTER.  Even if it IS mostly dialogue. *snickers evilly*


	22. Chapter 21

AN:  Just a small note.  I don't have the 28 chapters I originally thought I did.  I saw how small my chapters were and began adding a few together so I might come up a bit short but don't worry I'll be getting the rest out to you soon enough.

Thanks to all those who have stuck with me even though I'm a horrible updater! ARIGATO!

G-Boys:  Finish the Goddamned story already!

HDA ::sniffs:: slave drivers….

Warnings:  Shounen ai (FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  HALEJUIAH!!!!!!!!!  Whooooo! ::much banging of cymbals and celebrating and such::) shortness….GOMEN!!  And I really can't think of anything else.

_Italics _denote thoughts

There is no scene change to I'm not even bothering with the symbol so there. ;p

Spoils of War:  Chapter 21

       Sighing Duo set the jar on his dresser before climbing up onto the bed with Heero.  Looking at the boy's still face, Duo realized how close he'd come to loosing the strong ally and friend he'd found.  That thought struck something deep inside him.  He gently ran long fingers through the soft chaotic tangle of hair that crowned Heero's head then over one full, tan cheek.  The pale digits trembled as Duo wonderingly stroked the soft skin, mindful of the bruise that was forming on the dark skin, staining it an ugly off yellow green.  Inhaling suddenly without even realizing he'd been holding his breath, Duo was stunned and mildly ashamed to feel tears running down his cheeks.  Dashing away the errant drops, Duo fought for control.  Heero stirred slightly, bleary blue eyes opening painfully.

       "Nani?…"

       The softly breathed question had barely left his mouth before Duo had pulled up and into a gentle embrace.  The advisor showed surprising strength and tenderness as he avoided the majority of Heero's injures.

       "Oh, God.  I was so worried." Duo sniffled slightly as he tried to pull the boy closer without aggravating his wounds.  He was unmindful of the new tears of relief clouding his already blurred vision.

       "Duo…" not understanding, the slave allowed himself to be held trying desperately to remember what happened.

       "I'm sorry, I should have known they were up to something!" Duo pressed his face into the boy's shoulder.

       "Up to something?…" Heero repeated in a daze.  _Why do I ache all over?…._

       "Yeah, a guard barged into the meeting and told me that you'd been caught trying to escape and that they had taken care of the situation."  Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair, though to sooth Heero or himself he wasn't sure.

       A shudder racked his body as he remembered Heero strung up at the whipping post, the pain and betrayal etched so clearly, so vividly on his face.  Tears pricked Duo's eyes again in memory.  Coherent thought was slow to return to Heero, but then the memories returned in a wave.  He remembered the pain of seeing Duo, knowing Duo hadn't trusted him…. But if Duo didn't trust him than why was he apologizing?  Heero started slightly when he felt moisture on his neck.  He pulled back and looked questioningly at Duo who was scrubbing his eyes with the back of his wrists.

       "Duo?"

       "I'm fine…" the braided boy sniffed. "I'm just being stupid."

       Heero reached up and gently pulled Duo's hands from his face.  The pale cheeks were flushed and glistened with tears that had been smeared by Duo's efforts to stop them.  Heero watched in mute fascination as one final tear escaped its violet prison and trekked its way down Duo's cheek.  Brushing his thumb across Duo's face, Heero caught the small droplet, halting its progress.

Prussian met cobalt as Heero lifted his gaze to meet Duo's, it was then that the ex-soldier realized how close they were.  Their breath mingled between them as Duo's gaze bore into his.  He watched in confusion as Duo's eyes lidded and the boy began leaning towards him.  His eyes widened in shock as Duo's lips connected softly with his.

He stared unblinking at Duo's face as he felt the advisor's hands cup his cheeks.  After a moment, Duo gently drew back and slowly opened his eyes.  He blinked twice before his eyes widened in absolute horror.  He jerked back suddenly, releasing Heero.  His hands and jaw were clenched in fury as he stared at the floor.  After a moment, Heero lifted a hand reaching for Duo.

"I'm sorry." The whispered words were sharp and full of regret.  Before Heero could reply the braided boy had stood, snatching up his shirt and cloak before stalking out the door.  

       Heero winced as the door slammed shut before him.  Reaching up, the blue-eyed boy traced his lips in wonder. 

AN:  OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….another cliff hanger.  And just when you thought they were going to get together too…. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahah…..coughcough pant pant pant MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __


	23. Chapter 22

AN:….Oh…My…GOD!!!!!!…IT'S AN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Yes my faithful readers I have indeed returned from falling off the face of the earth….and you thought I'd given up on the fic didn't you?  Well to tell the truth, I think I've actually left it hanging longer than this.  Don't ask me why…I just have one word for the delay….SCHOOL!!!!!!!  And I am REALLY sorry for it, that and I'm often working ten hour shifts a day at my shit paying job….Yes, say it will me, $2.13 an hour is shit pay….  So on that note, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…..It's one o'clock in the morning….I couldn't be witty if I tried….

Warnings:…ah fuck it…you know what to expect.

_Italics _denotes thoughts

****** denotes scene change

Spoils of War:  Chapter 22 (GASP!)

         Heero's braided master did not return until well after nightfall.  Entering the darkened room, he moved with silent grace to his bed.  A single candle burned lowly on the small table next to his bed.  In the flame's feeble light, Duo could see a set of bedclothes laid out on the comforter for him.  Moving with a tired languidness, Duo removed his clothing, letting the garments drop to the floor with quiet rustles.  Slipping the pants and shirt on, Duo sighed as the cool light material settled over his frame.  Lifting the covers he slid into the bed and blew out the candle.  Laying his head on his pillow, he fell into and exhausted slumber almost immediately.

         He hadn't even noticed the figure watching him from the shadows.  Heero emerged after watching the steady rise and fall of Duo's chest for a few minutes.  Approaching the bed his bare feet made no noise on the hard stone floor.  Watching the boy's face relaxed in sleep, Heero's eyes softened.  Before he realized what he was doing he had reached up, running his fingers over his lips, remembering the soft kiss Duo had given him.  

         Heero jumped slightly when Duo sighed and shifted.  The boy nuzzled the pillow beneath his head once more before laying still once again.  Heero watched the slumbering figure a few more moments before retreating to his own curtained room.  Laying down on the rich silk bedspread, Heero absently wondered about Duo's actions before falling asleep himself.

*****

         Wing fidgeted under Heero nervously drawing a soothing pat to the neck from the rider.  Looking up he scanned the yard, searching for Duo's familiar form.  It had been two weeks…a fortnight since the whipping, and the kiss and Duo had commanded that Heero was not to leave the room or bed.  Well, Duo hadn't actually commanded Heero, the braided boy had just left explicit instructions with the servant he had assigned to see to Heero's needs.  While Heero had been very well cared for, the confinement had been driving him mad.  What was worse was that he hadn't seen Duo at all since the incident.  The advisor was obviously avoiding him.  That knowledge hurt more than Heero was willing to admit…even to himself.  At least he'd been cleared for light activity by the palace healer.

         Sally had been a bit of a surprise but she had also proven to be a bit of a comfort and the two had rapidly established a friendship of sorts.  He'd sympathized with her situation though she seemed rather pragmatic about the whole affair.  She had also promised to inform Duo of her decision of Heero's health.

         So…here he was, waiting to see if Duo would join him for their usual ride.  Wing fidgeted again, biting at the bit and dancing restlessly.  Knowing the horse had been cooped up in the stables of the last two weeks after being retrieved from the clearing, Heero flipped the reins loose as he nudged Wing's flank, allowing the horse to trot sedately about the courtyard to work off some of his excess energy.

         At the sound of approaching hoof beats, Heero looked up, hope clearly blossoming in his eyes.  The sight of Quatre and Trowa riding toward him crushed the small spark, and Heero realized he would not be able to talk with Duo.  He stopped his horse and waited for them to catch up.

         "Heero, it's good to see you again." Quatre's smile was troubled.  "Are feeling well?"

         "I'm fine." Heero replied curtly.

         Quatre nodded and looked down at the reins in his hands. "Duo was busy so he asked us to see if you wanted to join us on our ride."

         Trowa only gave his former fighting partner a searching look.

         "Heero?…"

         The boy nodded once and Quatre smiled brightly.  "There's a beautiful field that I wanted to show Trowa.  I'm sure you'll like it too, it's very peaceful."

         He turned Sandrock to the forest and nudged the small Arabian forward.  The horse took off at a swift canter, the other two riders following close behind.

*  *  *  *  *

         Duo watched Heero move off after the other two, a frown touching his lips.  Turning from the window with a sorrow-filled sigh, he returned to the desk he'd had set up for himself in the council room.  After what had happened several days ago, Duo couldn't face Heero.  He'd always felt so cheap and used when his master had tried to take such affections.  And no doubt Heero was also feeling betrayed.  What was worse was that Duo knew that if the opportunity arose, he'd kiss Heero again, without hesitation.  Sighing, Duo realized he'd be spending another night in a guest chamber.

*  *  *  *  *

         Heero paced his and Duo's chamber worriedly.  He'd been determined to see Duo so that they could talk.  It was well passed the Witching hour1 and Duo still had not come to bed.

         "Sir?"

         Heero turned to the query and saw the servant that Duo had obviously assigned to him, watching him from the hidden door behind the tapestry.

         "Can you not sleep?"

         Heero sneered in disgust.  This young girl wanted nothing to do with him.  He could see it in her eyes.  She felt insulted to have to care for a slave, someone who was even lowlier than her.  The only reason she performed her tasks diligently was because she feared Duo's wrath.

         "I'm fine." Heero deadpanned.  "Go to bed."  
         "Are you sure?"

         "Leave me." Heero stated coolly.

         She frowned at him, but nodded and closed the door with a loud slam.

         Sitting down on Duo's bed, Heero attempted patience, but the virtue proved to be elusive.  With a sigh he stretched out on the soft comforter.  The faint scent of chamomile and jasmine combined with Duo's unique musk tickled Heero's nose.  Lifting his head, he gazed up at the pillows that crowned the head of Duo's bed.  Reaching out a hesitant hand, Heero touched the closest pillow gently.  Curling his fingers into the downy softness, he tugged the cushion towards him.  He gently smoothed the ceases out of the fabric, fingering the material nostalgically.  His breath ghosted over the cover of the pillow as he inhaled Duo's scent.  The calming effect of that all too familiar odor was undeniable.  Laying his head down he relaxed on the bed.  Reaching up he traced his lips with practiced familiarity.  It was not use denying how much me longed for the gentle touch of Duo's lips again.  He'd never felt anything like it before.  Trowa had given him friendship, a formerly foreign concept, but Duo's tender kiss had whispered of something more.  Sighing Heero nuzzled the pillow with his cheek, wishing for the reality, not some poor shadow of remembrance. 

1) Witching hour….midnight for those of you who didn't know.

AN:  Damn, straight…that is another chapter.  Good god an update.  But, just to let you guys know.  This year my New Year's Resolution is to FINISH…yes you heard me, FINISH this fic.  I can to it! 


	24. Chapter 23

AN:  Man, I'm really not doing so hot with this New Years thing but I will persevere.  So here it is, the next chapter.

Spoils of War Ch. 23

Usual warnings and standard disclaimer apply.

         Duo swore loudly in his mind as the door to his chamber creaked ridiculously loudly in the stillness of the morning.  Hoping desperately that his slave wasn't awake, Duo carefully crept into the room.  If he wasn't in dire need of the original copies of the slaver standards laws he wouldn't have risked coming into this room.  But he'd discovered a slaver who was functioning far below the standards that the laws dictated.  If Duo could find enough problems the slaver would be jailed and all his slaves released.  As the braided boy shuffled through the various papers on his desk one soft-spoken word sent a chill up his spine.  

         "Duo."

 The young advisor flinched as he heard his name called again by a very familiar voice.  Taking a deep breath, Duo began trying to reason out an excuse that he could tell Heero that was the truth without it being extremely revealing.  Temporary insanity seemed awfully tempting.  

The sight that met Duo's eyes made him crush the papers he held in his hands.  Heero lay curled up on his bed, sleeping. 

Slow, quiet steps carried Duo toward Heero's sleeping form.  Clutching the slave documents to his chest, Duo reached out trembling fingers.  The shaking digits brushed Heero's dark hair with a caress lighter than breath.  Mesmerized by the reel of those cool soft strands running through his fingers, Duo repeated the action, this time with more confidence.  Laying one hand over Heero's exposed neck, Duo gently stroked the boy's soft, rounded cheek.  Slowly he cautiously settled his weight on the bed, praying Heero wouldn't wake up.  Stroking the boy's face, the violet-eyed boy marveled at his simple beauty.  Little else described Heero.  The Estern moved with such power and grace, it seemed he could have anything he wanted to have.  Though he often wondered why the boy persisted in insisting that even if he wished to escape he wouldn't be able too, Duo was glad he stayed.  

Sighing, Duo once again reluctantly admitted to himself how desperately he wished for there to be more than friendship between them.  But Duo would never force someone into something that they didn't want.  His breath caught as Heero nuzzled his hand with his cheek, murmuring softly.  Cupping the warrior's cheek, Duo ran the pad of his thumb over Heero's lips.  Gazing down at the boy with tender affection, Duo lowered his head to brush a kiss over Heero's cheek.  Unable to resist the temptation, Duo placed a second kiss on the sleeping boy's lips.  Feeling Heero unconsciously move to respond, Duo thread his fingers through the chaotic tangle of hair crowning Heero's head.  Heero sighed as he moved closer to Duo's warmth.  The kiss was interrupted by a large yawn and Duo quickly pulled back as he realized Heero was waking.  Snatching up his papers, Duo quietly hustled out of the room.  Heero's eyelids parted just in time to see the door snap closed.

"Duo?…" the boy touched his lips.  "But I could have sworn…"  The rustle of fabric put the young ex-soldier on guard.

"Who's there." Heero demanded, shifting so he was crouched on the bed.

"It's only me." The girl servant slipped into view.

"Yes." Heero demanded curtly.  

"I brought you your breakfast." She wrinkled her nose at his tone.

"Place it on the table, you're dismissed."  He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Very well sir, I'll be back at noon with your supper."

"Did you not hear me?"  Heero asked.  "I said you are dismissed.  There is no more need to come at my every whim.  You can resume your normal duties."

"But Lord Duo…"

"I am well there is no need to coddle me!"  Heero interrupted loudly.  "Now go!"

When the servants' door had slammed shut, Heero turned from the wall and started out the window at the breaking dawn.  Touching his lips again, Heero wondered at how real his dreams were getting.

AN:  Yes, I know I suck, but I do promise the next chapter is longer and I'm going to start working on it tomorrow night.  I think you're all going to like it…hee hee hee…^_^ Ja ne Minna-san!


	25. Chapter 24

AN:  Hey all…so you are probably not going to believe me, but my computer crashed forever and a day ago and I was unable to update despite having the chapters typed, then I had access to a laptop but then the site wouldn't let me upload documents, THEN the file was corrupted so it won't upload ever again so here I am typing it up again.  I'm so going to post this as soon as it's done.  I'm sorry and thank you all for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.  I also do not have ownership of any patience right now so please don't expect any witty remarks, thank you.

Warnings:  YAOI!!  ACTUAL YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!  Ok, so it's TECHnically shounen ai, but it's WAY better than what you've been getting recently.

denotes scene change

_Italics _denotes thoughts

Spoils of War:  Ch. 24

            Weeks passed by and Heero's frustration grew. (1) Not only was Duo avoiding him, he was avoiding their room altogether.  Along with that frustration lingered a terrible sorrow.  Why was Duo avoiding him?  It hurt to think that the braided boy might be mad at him.  If he'd done something wrong, Heero wanted to be given the chance to set things right.  What was worse was Heero had to endure Trowa and Quatre.  The two obviously cared for each other, but neither seemed willing to admit it.

            Heero sighed as he watched Trowa watching Quatre.  The petite prince sat of the edge of the field he'd shown the two slaves.  The large meadow stretched over several acres, the untamed land bursting with wild flowers and knee-high grasses.  A few yards away one could watch the deer that came to graze and, mingling freely among the wild deer, tottered Ginger.  The small fawn was growing and Trowa had declared that it was time for the animal to begin weaning.  The fawn seemed to find the other deer far more fascinating than the grasses that were to become its new nourishment.  She would spring about the various meadow occupants as flighty as a bird.  While the deer seemed not to mind the fawn, they were extremely wary of the white quarter horse that grazed on a small patch of clover at the edge of the field.  The large chestnut that dwarfed every other creature in the meadow lay peacefully on the edge of the forest in the shade of some trees, lazily watching the activities occurring in the meadow.  Quatre's small palomino lay near her master was kneeling amid a patch of bright wildflowers.  Quatre seemed to have a penchant for picking the blossoms.

            Trowa and Heero lifted surprised eyebrows when Quatre placed a ring of woven flowers around Sandrock's neck.  He then gave a second ring to the patient horse who rose and trotted over to Heavyarms.  The large stallion lifted its head expectantly, his nostrils flared and he snorted in surprise when the small Arabian slipped the flower chain around his neck.  With a playful nicker, Sandrock trotted away.  Swiveling his ears back, Heavyarms turned away from the prancing mare.  He didn't have much success in ignoring the rambunctious equine though.  Every so often the palomino would trot by and nip at Heavyarms' ears or flanks in an effort to garner his attention.

            On the fifth pass Heavyarms sprang to his feet as Sandrock approached.  Giving a loud whinny, the Arabian swerved away with her tail held high.  Releasing a shrill warning cry, Heavyarms raced after her at a full gallop.  The palomino sped up and proceeded to lead the large chestnut on a merry chase through the meadow, scattering the deer.

            A small smile tugged at Trowa's lips when he saw Quatre giggle behind his hand at the equines' antics.  The blonde looked back at the two slaves who were resting under the shade of a large elm.  His gaze met Trowa's briefly before the large aqua eyes dropped and a blush spilled over Quatre's cheeks.  Trowa chuckled at the blonde's shyness as the prince picked another flower, absently twirling it between his fingers before idly plucking the petals off one by one.  He murmured something each time he removed a petal. (2)

            "You two are pathetic."

            "What?"  Trowa turned to Heero.

            "It's obvious.  He's sweet on you." Heero smirked.

            "He's just nice…. that's all." Trowa muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

            "Yes, and that's why he always acts so shy around you."

            "Heero, he's young, and-"

            "He's the same age as you and I." The Esterner corrected.

            "And innocent." Trowa finished frustratedly.

            "Then why don't you do something about that?"  Heero smirked once more.

            "Why don't you do something about Duo?"  Trowa snapped defensively.

            Heero's eyes narrowed and Trowa immediately realized his mistake.

            "That's different."  Heero stated coldly.

            "No, it's not."  Trowa countered placating. "I know how much you miss him.  I'm not blind Heero."

            "He's been avoiding me."

            "Since when has someone's reluctance to do something you want stopped you?"  Trowa replied challengingly.  "What's holding you back now?"

            "Nothing."  Heero spat and stood with a scowl.

            "Heero…" Trowa called quietly but his old partner ignored him, stalking towards Wing.

            "I'm heading back to the castle."  Heero stated coolly before jumping onto the horse's back.  He took up the reins and turned the surprised mount back toward the palace.

            As Heero raced through the woods, he hardly noticed the trees passing in a blur as he urged his horse to move faster.  He tried to remain angry, concentrate on his frustration, but Trowa's words had been far to painfully true to ignore.  He was afraid.  Afraid of what Duo would say to him should they have the chance to talk.  What if Duo avoided him because he regretted his actions?

            Lost in thought, Heero disregarded the fact that he wasn't expected to return to the castle for another hour.

            Duo sighed as he settled himself comfortably in the large tub.  He rubbed his arms, wincing at the dull ache that still lingered.  Washing his hair was such a chore.  He'd spent the last hour carefully washing the long mass before drying as much of the heavy tresses as he could.  How the semi-dry locks were wound up and pinned securely as he washed the rest of his body.

            It was nice to back in the privacy of his own chambers.  Duo marveled quietly at how much he'd missed his quiet out of the way room.  Duo frowned slightly as he realized he missed the other occupant of this room even more.  Sitting up, Duo stretched languidly, arching his back in an elegant curve.  He jumped when the door suddenly swung open, landing against the wall with a bang.  Turning angrily to confront the person who'd dared to just barge into his private room, Duo froze in shock, seeing Heero standing in the doorway.  Heat slowly began to creep over Duo's cheeks and he could feel the blush begin to spread over the rest of his body. 

            Heero blinked in surprise.  He briefly wondered why Duo was bathing in his chambers instead of the bathing rooms but that thought did not remain important for long.  The long hair that Duo had always keep bound up tightly in a braid was slightly damp and twisted up in a careless, haphazard manner to keep it up out of the tub.  Loose ends hung about, framing his face and trailing down the nape of his neck.  A soft blush spilled over the pale cheeks, spreading down over Duo's throat and chest until his entire body appeared to glow a soft pink.

            Duo sank down in the tub in an effort to hide himself, realizing how futile and stupid the action was almost immediately, before straightening up and standing quickly.  Grabbing a waiting towel, Duo wrapped the large cloth securely around his body.  However, not fast enough to completely conceal the scars that ran in crisscrossed lines over the boy's back.

            "Heero, I was told you would not return for another hour or so." Duo avoided the brilliant blue gaze as he plucked the pins that held up his hair out.  Shaking his head caused the chestnut locks to cascade freely down his back.  He picked up a brush before sitting on his bed.

            "How are Trowa and Quatre?" He inquired, pulling the dark tresses over his shoulder.

            "Fine." Heero replied curtly, watching as the advisor began raking the brush through his hair.

            "Where are they now?  I really should speak with Quatre."

            "In the field.  I returned without them." Heero blinked as Duo's brush strokes grew more agitated and careless with each pass.

            "I see." Duo jerked the stiff bristles through his hair almost savagely.  He winced as he heard and felt his hair ripping and breaking but did not stop the brutal motion of his hand.

            He was startled when a hand was placed over his, stilling his movements.  Silently the brush was taken from his hand and his hair gathered into gentle hands behind him.  The bed dipped and settled as Heero knelt behind him.  Starting at the bottom the slave gently detangled and brushed his master's hair.  Not once was a single hair tugged or jerked in a manner that would have caused pain or discomfort.

            Duo sighed and relaxed at the soothing sensation of someone else playing with his hair.  Heero marveled at how Duo's hair ran through his fingers like cool silk.  There were no more tangles or knots in Duo's hair, but Heero couldn't seem to stop the motion of his hand on Duo's hair.

            "Why do you always braid it?" the question slipped out before Heero had a chance to actually think about it.

            "It gets in the way if I don't tie it back." Duo answered pragmatically.  "Why to you ask?"

            "I…no reason…" Heero inwardly cursed.  Since when did he ask questions for the sake of them?

            "Oh…" was all that Duo offered in response.

            With deft skillful fingers, Heero parted Duo's hair into three sections and began to wind them together into a neat braid.  Upon reaching the end of the plait, Heero wondered what to tie it off with when a length of black ribbon was handed to him.  Taking the soft cloth he tied the braid of with a bow.  Duo stood, swinging the long queue around his front for inspection.

            "Thank you." Duo smiled weakly, still not meeting Heero's eyes.

            "Duo," Heero frowned at the way the violet-eyed boy flinched when Heero said his name.

            "Yes?"

            "Why have you been avoiding me?"

            "I…I've been busy…and I see no reason to drag you to all those meetings…" Duo struggled to find a reasonable excuse, the one's he was giving were weak at best. "A..and the council doesn't seem to like either of us and I don't want you to endure that-"

            "Duo." Heero interrupted the rambling boy gently.  "You said you didn't lie…why are you lying now?"

            "I'm not lying!" Duo glared at the accusation. "I have been busy, and you don't have to come to the meetings, and the council really doesn't like either of us, and I don't want you around them!"

            "Very well," Heero stood and stalked towards Duo, a look of determination on his face, "then that isn't all of it.  What aren't you telling me Duo?  Why won't you trust me?"

            The braided boy backed away from the advancing slave, his eyes darting around as if searching for some avenue of escape.  The boy jumped as his back made contact with the cold stone of the wall.  He looked up, panicked, as hands were braced against the wall, trapping him between the stone and Heero.  The intense blue eyes burned into his, demanding answers.  Duo closed his eyes, unable to look at the boy in front of him.

            "Duo…"

            The braided boy's eyes opened as a gentle hand cupped his cheek.

            "Trust me…please?" the soft plea was followed by a soft touch to Duo's mouth.

            Amethyst eyes stared unblinking into deep Prussian irises millimeters from his as Heero's lips moved chastely over Duo's.  As Heero pulled back, Duo's hand rose to touch trembling fingers to his lips.

            "Never fear me Duo." Heero smiled warmly.  "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

            Heero was surprised when Duo threw his arms around the slave's strong body in a desperate embrace.  Moving instinctively, Heero's arms snaked around Duo's waist, returning the hold.

            "I was so worried that you hated me." Duo sniffled, fighting the tears welling in his eyes.

            "Never Duo.  I could never hate you."  Heero whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. "I was afraid you'd regretted kissing me."

            Duo's laughter poured over Heero soothingly. "Hardly, I was afraid that if you were around I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you again."

            "We've both been fools." Heero shook his head, pulling back to gaze at Duo adoringly.  He gently traced the soft pale cheek that had once borne the mark of Septem's anger.  "I've never felt for someone, what I feel for you."

            For a second time that day, Heero was the cause of a soft blush that crept over Duo's cheeks.

            The slave chuckled lowly and leaned forward.  Closing his eyes, Duo met Heero halfway.  Lips opened and tentative tongues nudged forward as the two explored their newly revealed feelings and each other.

AN:  THERE, a nice LONG chapter complete with shounen ai…………FINALLY, we're getting somewhere.  Again, thank you all for you're patience.  I can't tell you how I appreciate it.  Now for the notes.

1.  Normally I think this would be impossible, but when Duo doesn't want to be found I think he'd stay that way, besides, Heero is only a slave so he as limited access to the castle and grounds.

2.  The first person that can send me an email guessing correctly what Quatre is saying will receive a prize!


	26. Chapter 25

AN:  Well, aren't I rocking?  Two chapters in two days, it's crazy I tell you, but I've been bitten by the plot bunny so must update compulsively…. Or something like that.  Anyway, like I said, updating as much as possible and with my last year of school winding down I'm sure to be getting more done than ever!

Disclaimer:  NO!  I don't own them.  How many times have I said it now?  I lost count somewhere in the millions…. Oh well.

Warnings:  shounen ai, shameless fluff and sap, entering to the last of the chapters that I actually have written….scary, I'm actually caught up.

_Italics _denotes thoughts

denotes scene change

Spoils of War:  Ch. 25

            Quatre sighed and rested his chin on his hands.  He really needed to complete his studies, however, something else held his attention.  Duo usually was a cheerful person, but for the last several weeks it seemed as if he'd had a complete turn about.  He'd been so sullen and forlorn.  Quatre surmised that a great deal of his depression had stemmed from the other boy avoiding his blue-eyed slave.  Lately though, it seemed as if the braided boy were floating on air.  It wasn't that the prince was angry Duo was happy, quite the contrary, but he was still curious.  Duo had seemed so despondent before and now he was smiling, and smiling for real.

            Laughter drifted in the open window from the courtyard.  Recognizing the voice, Quatre abandoned his work and moved to the window.  The sun shone down on the courtyard, warming the very atmosphere with its light.  The blonde's eyes fell on Duo who sat astride Deathsycthe, talking animatedly to Heero who stood next to his horse, Wing.  After a moment, Heero nodded to something Duo had said and mounted Wing.  Once the boy was securely in his saddle, the two coaxed their mounts into gallops, racing into the woods.  Quatre sighed again, well whatever differences Heero and Duo had were resolved now.  Something about their relationship seemed stronger, closer even, because of it.  He was angry at himself for it, but Quatre couldn't shake the vague feeling of jealously he experienced whenever he saw the two together.

            "Triket for your thoughts? (1)"

            The blonde jumped slightly as the quiet question shook him out of his musings.

            "Oh… I was just wondering what made Duo so happy lately."  Quatre smiled at Trowa.  "I'm glad he and Heero resolved whatever conflict they had.  They seem happier for it."

            "Indeed." Trowa nodded.

            His eyes narrowed as he thought about how they would have found a solution to their rather unique problem.  With a secretive smirk he continued to read the book he held as Quatre headed back to his work.  Silence dominated the room, the quiet serene and welcome.

            Duo shifted slightly, laying his head against Heero's shoulder.  The slave's arm tightened briefly around the other boy's shoulders, a comforting gesture.  The short-haired boy lowered his face to nuzzle the top of Duo's head, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair that crowned the advisor's scalp.

            "The council doesn't seem to know how to take your return to the meetings."  Duo stated seriously.

            "My return is viewed as a threat, but so far our acting has been so well planned that they don't know where we stand with each other."  Heero replied.

            "I thought that the appearance of a competent bodyguard would worry them, but I don't like their methods for stopping it." Duo growled lowly, rubbing absently at Heero's back.

            "Duo," the slave took his master's restless hand in one of his own, kissing the palm reassuringly.  "Stopping me from coming to the meetings was only half their goal.  I'm sure, had they put their minds to it, they could've stopped me from coming at the very start.  No, what they wanted was a reason for me to stop protecting you.  They wanted to drive us apart so I'd stop caring and so you'd be left vulnerable.  Although… the thought of you being vulnerable is ridiculous."  Heero shook his head.  "You're far too competent a fighter for that."

            Duo glowed with pride at the prospect of not being underestimated.  "If we keep up our very strictly master/slave act they might loose interest."

            "That's not certain though." Heero concluded.  "What we need is a way to make them lose most of their power.  There seem to be far too many people involved in the kingdom's private affairs."

            "You'd be right about that." Duo sighed. "Good portions of the unnecessary council are members of the Romafeller foundation.  They claim a place in the council because it's their personal forces that defend the country."

            "Then that's a problem that we need to fix." Heero stated.

            "Quatre and I have agreed that a completely pacifistic nation is far too helpless."  Duo sighed.  "We both dislike war but realize that sometimes it is inevitable.  The problem lies, not with differences in views, but in a lack of armed forces period."

            "And I'm guessing that His Majesty, King Iman, does not condone the training of soldiers." Heero muttered.

            "More than that, who would train them?  I may know assassinations, but I'd hardly call myself a soldier."  Duo groaned.

            "Trowa and I could train them."

            Duo jerked up to stare at Heero incredulously.

            "You mean that?" Duo asked wide-eyed.

            Heero's nod was curt.  "Provide me with able-bodied men and proper arms.  I'll have soldiers for Sudest in a few months.  As long as they're willing to be trained by a slave."

            "Thank you, Heero!" Duo threw his arms around the ex-mercenary's neck, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

            "I could never deny you anything." Heero wrapped his arms around the slender waist, holding Duo close.

            Forgetting their troubles and doubts for a moment, they basked in each other's presence. 

1)  If you couldn't guess, the Sudest currency equivalent to a penny. (pronounced: tree-ket)

AN:  Yeah, I know, not as long as the one before, but I am working on it.  Next chapter is going to get a little heated…hee hee hee.  And I know that was shameless fluff but I just can't help myself.  The next chapter is actually incomplete; I haven't finished writing it yet.  I also have an English paper due soon so things may have to be put on hold.  Sorry everyone, I'll get it out as fast as I can!


End file.
